No es fácil ser un Weasley
by Meletea
Summary: TERMINADO. Viñetas diversas sobre mis adorados pecosos: amor, amistad, fraternidad, travesuras, confusión y demás. Parejas cannon y otras que se dejaron a la imaginación.
1. Porque él me pidió que lo hiciéramos

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling.

**NO ES FÁCIL SER UN WEASLEY  
**

**Resumen**

Harry Potter no convivió con los Weasley durante su infancia. Ni siquiera lo hizo durante el tiempo que pasó en el colegio, ya que sólo compartían juntos algunas que otras vacaciones. Y mucho menos, Harry jamás estuvo metido en todas y cada una de sus conversaciones, peleas, secretos, amores, sonrisas, declaraciones, lágrimas, ni caprichos. ¡Es que eran demasiados! ¡¿Cómo podemos pretender que sepa todo lo que pasó por sus cabezas si ni siquiera sabía en su totalidad lo que pensaba su mejor amigo? Rowling nos hizo perder muchos hermosos momentos de esta singular familia y por eso es que quiero saber. Quiero saber de sus travesuras, de su felicidad y de su dolor. Mucho más de sus travesuras, en realidad... Pero voy a escribir a modo de drabbles y one-shots, pequeñas y no tan pequeñas viñetas acerca la vida diaria de estos adorables pecosos. Porque estoy segura que no debe ser nada fácil ser un Weasley.

**Clasificación**

La mayoría de los capítulos son K, pero hay dos o tres que tocan temas más profundos por los que la calificación subiría a M. Yo les advierto al comienzo de cada capítulo.

**Indices**

Hice unos tres pequeños índices para que pudieran leer la historia de una manera diferente. Está ubicado como un capítulo especial al final de la historia completa.

* * *

**1. ****Porque él me pidió que lo hiciéramos** **(**_**pijamas**_**)**

—... Y después de eso, me dijo que quería hacerlo... —Hermione se sorprendió tanto que dejó de interrumpirla cada dos segundos para escucharla con más atención—, hacerlo con... migo.

La castaña se quedó aún más callada que antes; tenía la boca y los ojos tan exageradamente abiertos por la impresión que cualquiera hubiese creído que acababa de ver a George corriendo desnudo por la casa. No sabía qué decirle, pero finalmente no pudo contener su curiosidad por mucho tiempo más.

—¿Y...? —Hermione tragó saliva porque de golpe sintió como su garganta se secó completamente— ¿… y luego que pasó?

La pelirroja bajó el rostro y se dedicó a mirarse las manos mientras revolvía las sábanas nerviosamente. No hizo falta que respondiera nada.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione no podía creer que no se lo hubiese contado antes—. ¿Ron lo sabe?

—¡Por favor Hermione, claro que no! ¡Y no quiero que nadie se lo diga! —dijo, mirándola escrutadoramente—. ¡Él cree que fuimos a Honeydukes!

Hermione tenía muchas preguntas para hacer, pero había notado el dejo de vergüenza en la voz de Ginny, por lo que optó por dejar la charla para el día siguiente y acostarse a dormir.

Después de que ambas chicas se pusieran sus pijamas, apagaran las luces de la habitación y se arroparan en sus camas, la castaña no pudo aguantarse e hizo una última pregunta.

—¿Lo harías de nuevo?

Ginny no tuvo ni que dudar en la respuesta.

—¡Definitivamente no! ¡Jamás la pasé tan mal en mi vida!

—Entonces Harry... siempre creí que exageraba cuando decía...

Ginny la interrumpió categóricamente.

—Pues ya ves que no. ¡Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo acompaño a la casa de los Dursley!

* * *

**N****ota de Autora:** ¿Que creyeron? ¡Qué mal pensados que son! Jajaja. Dentro de poco actualizo una nueva viñeta, así que ya saben: Si lo leyeron, review. Sí quieren más para cuando lo continúe, alerta. Y si les gustó, favorito.


	2. Pequeñas grandes consecuencias

**¡****FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RON WEASLEY****!  
01-03-09**

* * *

**2. ****Pequeñas grandes consecuencias**** (**_**magia accidental**_**)**

—¡George!, ¡George!

El niño seguía absorto en su juego y no prestó atención a los insistentes gritos de su hermano gemelo.

—¡George! ¡Es mi turno, yo también quiero subir!

—¡Cinco minutos más! —gritó él.

—¡No! ¡Me quiero subir ahora! —refunfuñó Fred, corriendo de un lado a otro al perseguir a su compañero de juegos.

George no tenía intención alguna de bajarse de la escoba que su hermano Bill acababa de regalarles —una muy vieja y sucia—, y no lo hubiese hecho si no hubiera escuchado a su hermano Fred pegar un grito de dolor y verlo caer al suelo.

—¡Lo siento, _Feddy_!

—¡Eres un tonto! —Fred se tomó el tobillo, adolorido—. ¿Por qué no vas adentro a jugar con Charlie en vez de molestar aquí fuera, eh?

—¿Estás bien, Fred? —preguntó George, bajándose de la escoba para ayudar a su hermano gemelo—. ¿Qué tienes?

—¡Ron se atravesó en mi camino y tropecé con él! —se quejó Fred, frunciendo el rostro infantilmente debido al enojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Ronnie? —preguntó George mientras se arrodillaba junto a Fred.

—¡_Sho_ también _quiedo volad_!

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —espetó Fred, incorporándose—. ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

—Mamá no quiere que vueles; eres muy pequeño —acotó George, pero al ver la cara de infinita tristeza de su hermanito, propuso: —Oye... ¿quieres subir? Te llevo.

—¡De ninguna manera! A Ron lo voy a llevar yo pero después de haber volado un rato solo. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Era un turno cada uno!

—¡Lo voy a llevar yo! —respondió George, empujando a Fred.

—¡Te dije que no! —refunfuñó Fred, devolviendo el empujón.

—¡Que sí! —George le dio un puñetazo en la boca.

—¡Que no! —contraatacó Fred, golpeándole la nariz.

Los dos gemelos comenzaron una feroz -pequeña- pelea en donde no faltaron golpes, empujones, escupitajos y varios insultos no aptos para estos menores de cinco años. Fred esquivó una patada y, por reflejo, terminó aventándose contra el césped, quedando éste encima de George.

—¡Lo voy a llevar yo! —dijo Fred agresivamente mientras inmovilizaba a su gemelo con el peso de su cuerpo.

Estaba furioso: George había estado usando la escoba por más de dos horas seguidas y Fred aún no había tenido oportunidad de probarla. ¡No era justo que sea también George quien llevara a Ron!

—Fred... me asfixias... —espetó George débilmente ya que Fred tenía su codo apoyado contra su cuello. Éste enseguida alejó el brazo pero no se apartó de encima de su gemelo.

—¿Por qué... —inquirió George en medio de un ataque de tos por la falta de aire que había sufrido— no dejamos... que él decida?

Fred lo miró algo dudoso, pero enseguida accedió.

—¡Ron! —gritó mirando fijamente a los ojos a George—. ¿Quién quieres que te lleve?, ¿George o yo?

—Nadie —contestó el pequeño con convincente confianza.

—¿Qué...? —Fred y George buscaron con la mirada a su hermanito hasta encontrarlo.

—Voy a_ id_ _sho_ solito.

—¡Ronnie, no!

Los gemelos saltaron del suelo y se precipitaron hacia su pequeño hermano para detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. Ron ya se había montado en la escoba junto a su osito preferido y se elevó instantáneamente a más de un metro del suelo. Avanzó un poco, pero de repente, pareció que la escoba tomaba sus propias decisiones y comenzó a zigzaguear bruscamente zarandeando a Ron, quien se sujetaba lo más firmemente que podía de la escoba y de su osito.

—¡No te sueltes, Ron! —gritó Fred corriendo hacia él.

George se le adelantó y casi llega a atrapar a su hermanito cuando Ron volvió a girar abruptamente y cambió la dirección hacia todos los artefactos que rodeaban el cobertizo.

—¡Cuidado!

¡CRASH!

Ron salió disparado de la escoba pero, afortunadamente, el pequeño no sufrió más que un golpe en la pierna y un enorme susto, por lo que no dejaba de llorar y abrazar a su osito. Ron había impactado tan veloz y fuertemente contra el cobertizo que no sólo había roto todos los vidrios y artefactos a su alrededor, sino que también rompió la frágil y antigua escoba perteneciente a Fred y George desde hacía no más de un par de horas.

—¿Estás bien, Ron? ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó George apenas llegó donde estaba recostado su hermanito.

—¡Mi _piedna_, _Geodgi_! ¡Mi _piedna_! —sollozó el pequeño, señalando el raspón que se había hecho—. ¡Me duele _musho_!

—Bueno, no es tan grave... Voy a llamar a mamá para que te sane así...

—¡Ron! —interrumpió Fred escrutadoramente—. ¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡Rompiste la escoba, pedazo de troll!

Ron lo miró intentando contener sus lágrimas que escapaban de todas formas hacia sus sonrosadas mejillas, hipando y frunciendo la boca con un gesto de dolor.

—¡¿Rompió la escoba? —acotó George buscando con la mirada el objeto en cuestión.

—¡La rompió y yo no pude subirme! —Fred estaba completamente enfadado, tanto que su cara ya se teñía del mismo color rojo fuego de su cabello y su mirada se iba desencajando a cada palabra—. ¡No pude usar la escoba, George! ¡Yo también quería volar!

—¡Yo no fui quién la rompió! ¡Échale la culpa al enano este! —rugió su gemelo, también enfadado por haber perdido su primera escoba—. ¡Y no me grites que te escucho de todas formas!

—¡Pero al menos tú sí pudiste probarla! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me la diste antes, maldita sea?

—¡No hables así o le voy a _contad_ a mami! —amenazó Ron, incorporándose abruptamente.

—¡Tú te callas, maldito enano! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡¿Por qué diablos te llevaste la escoba, Ronald? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

En ese momento, la furia de Fred era tal que no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más. Dejó que la ira saturara todo su cuerpo y en cuanto sintió que ésta trataba de escapar a través de sus poros, explotó. Mirando fijamente el osito que Ron seguía abrazando tiernamente, sin pensarlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, lo transformó en una gran y asquerosa araña.

—¡Ahhhh!

Ron, que había estado sujetado a su osito apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, al ver la espantosa araña negra tan cerca de su rostro, gritó aterradoramente, la lanzó lo más lejos posible y se echó a correr, llamando a su madre entre sollozos.

—¡Fred! ¡¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó George apenas recuperó el habla, asombrado.

—Yo... yo no...

El niño no sabía qué responder. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que acababa de suceder, y estaba tanto o más desconcertado que su hermano, aunque por dentro notó emerger una extraña y reconfortante sensación de satisfacción.

—¡Fred y George Weasley!

La señora Weasley había salido al jardín y estaba caminando furiosa hacia ellos, seguida muy de cerca por el resto de sus hijos.

—¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hicieron? —preguntó Percy aireadamente, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

—¡Ron está escondido detrás de la mesa, con las rodillas contra el pecho, y se balancea de adelante hacia atrás! —acotó Charlie, aunque él lucía más divertido que disgustado—. ¡Parece un retardado!

—¡Fue Fred, mamá! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! —se defendió George a pesar de la mirada resentida de su gemelo—. ¡Fue él quién convirtió a su osito en una araña! —concluyó señalando el enorme y peludo insecto que ahora parecía dirigirse hacia dentro de la casa.

—¿Quieres decir que... hizo magia? —preguntó a Bill, sosteniendo a Ginny entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Fred! —La señora Weasley se agachó para abrazarlo y comenzó a llenarle todo el rostro de besos, olvidándose al instante del motivo que la había llevado hasta allí—. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cielo!

Interrumpiendo la escena, de repente se oyó otro grito de terror y, al voltear, todos vieron a Ron corriendo desesperadamente hacia dónde ahora estaba reunida su familia.

—¡!Mamáaaaaaaa! ¡La _adaña_ me _pedsigue_! ¡Por _favod _mami, aléjala! ¡Aléjalaaaaaa!

* * *

**Nota de Autor****a: **¡Hola! Al fin me decidí a subir una nueva viñeta. Creo que ya es obvio, pero se trata de mi versión sobre cómo Ronnie agarró su fobia a las arañas. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!


	3. ¡No tiene nada que ver con él!

**3. ****¡****No tiene nada que ver con él****! (**_**legeremancia**_**)**

—¡Madre santa! —Ginny se dio media vuelta y se tapó el rostro con las sábanas, furiosa—. ¡Te digo y te repito que me dejes dormir!

—¡Por favor, Ginny!, ¡sólo cinco minutos más!

—¡Quiero dormir! —gruñó ella, arrastrando las palabras y con la cabeza enteramente enterrada en la almohada.

—Pero en serio necesito de tu ayuda... —protestó su compañera—. ¡No puedo practicar yo sola!

—Hermione, llevamos haciendo esto toda la semana... Te prometo que mañana te ayudo, pero ahora, ¡déjame dormir!

La castaña bufó por lo bajo y contuvo un pequeño grito de desesperación antes de continuar. Ginny le daba la espalda, harta de tener esa conversación todas las noches desde que aquella había llegado a La Madriguera.

—Sabes que realmente necesito aprender legeremancia. ¡Tan sólo te pido cinco minutos más! —suplicó Hermione, mientras se arrodillaba al pie de la cama.

—Sinceramente, no sé para que pierdes el tiempo con todo esto...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, desorientada.

Ginny se enderezó en su cama, exasperada, y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de las manos.

—Uno: no tienes ni idea de cómo se practica legeremancia.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Es más, el otro día encontré un libro que... —Hermione intentó interrumpir pero Ginny hizo oídos sordos a su comentario.

—Dos: no es necesario aprender legeremancia para darse cuenta de que Ron está loco por ti. ¡No me interrumpas! Y tres: ¡QUIERO DORMIR!

Ginny volvió a darle la espalda a su amiga, murmurado posiblemente algunos insultos inaudibles a la vez que Hermione fruncía tanto el ceño, que adoptaba un gesto más que intimidante, gracioso. Pasados unos segundos, la castaña decidió que no se iba a dar por vencida, por lo que se levantó atolondradamente de su cama (de lo brusca que fue, quedó enredada en su cubrecama y cayó al suelo provocando las risas de su compañera), llegó hasta la cama de Ginny, arrancó las sábanas que la cubrían de un tirón y las arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

—¡Oye!

—¡No es por Ron que quiero aprender! ¡Es por Harry!

—Sí, claro, Hermione —La chica pegó un gran bostezo—. Lo que tú digas...

—¡Tengo que asegurarme de que Harry sí haya cerrado la conexión con Ya-sabes-quién!

Hermione se había alterado tanto que todo su cabello —hasta entonces prolijamente recogido en dos trenzas— se encrespó tanto que terminó aún más despeinada que de costumbre.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero que idiota soy! —acotó Ginny sarcásticamente—. ¡Por un momento hubiera jurado que querías entrar en la mente de Ron para averiguar dónde tiene tatuado ese micropuff!

—¡Oh, por favor! No soy ninguna idiota, sé perfectamente que eso no es más que una mentira tuya... —afirmó confiadamente, pero después de un gran silencio incómodo, agregó:—. ¿Verdad?

Ginny no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada, por lo que Hermione se lanzó hacia ella para taparle la boca con las manos.

—¡Shh! ¡Que no quiero que despierten! —Las chicas guardaron silencio y miraron expectantes hacia el techo, justo donde estaba la habitación de los gemelos—. ¡Odio esas malditas orejas extensibles!

Después de unos momentos, Ginny retiró la mano de Hermione de su boca y luego se acomodó en la cama, algo divertida.

—Ay, Hermione —dijo ella, generando una enorme sonrisa—. Está bien, tú ganas. Te permitiré usarme como rata de laboratorio por cinco minutos más... sólo si me haces un favor.

A su compañera enseguida se le borró el gesto de alegría y cuestionó, elevando una ceja, desconfiada.

—¿Qué favor?

—Nada muy complicado... —comenzó—. Si es que alguna vez logras entrar en la mente de Harry, que no creo... —Hermione arqueó más pronunciadamente su ceja, pero Ginny agregó, adoptando un gesto de exagerada tristeza—. ¿Me dirías si ya se ha olvidado de mí?

Hermione ablandó su rostro y, sentándose a su lado, la miró con ternura casi maternal.

—Ginny... ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar que Harry te ha olvidado? Aún no pasan ni dos meses desde que terminaron, y las dos sabemos muy bien que él hizo lo que hizo para protegerte. Él te ama...

Ginny se pasó una mano por su cabello y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Sí, claro... Deja, no importa —dijo no muy convencida, aunque aparentándose perfectamente bien—. No me hagas caso.

Hermione la miró interrogantemente, pero al obtener una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta, se tranquilizó y comenzó a levantarse, cuando una mano la detuvo.

—Aunque ya que estamos... —añadió Ginny, perspicaz—, no creará ningún problema averiguar que recuerdos tiene con Cho...

—Ginny, de ninguna manera voy a...

—Y de paso practicas para chequear qué recuerdos tiene Ron con Lavender... —interrumpió incitantemente, dándole una mirada traviesa.

Hermione se dispuso a replicar, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Estoy segura de que no pasó nada con Cho más que el beso que te dije, aunque te prometo que indagaré sobre ese tema. Pero que quede claro que sólo lo voy a hacer porque eres mi amiga y te aprecio demasiado. ¡No tiene nada que ver con Ron!

Ginny sonrió pícara y satisfecha.

—Lo que tú digas, Hermione... Nada que ver con Ron.


	4. Es sólo una cuestión de edad

**Clasificación:** K+

* * *

**4. ****Es sólo una cuestión de edad**** (**_**secreto**_**)**

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?

George dudó.

—Mmm... no. Nada.

—¡George!

—¡Oh, sí! Ni se te ocurra volver a dejar alguno de tus calzoncillos sucios arriba de mi cama.

—Oh, por favor..., ¡deja de bromear!

—¡Pero si no estoy bromeando! Tenías que verme la cara de asco cuando arrojé uno por la ventana.

—¡Merlín, George! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—¿Y a mi qué? ¿Qué quieres, que te invente algo?

—No; quiero que me digas quién es.

—¿Quién es quién?

—Me estoy hartando de este jueguito. Te recuerdo que estás hablando conmigo y no con el estúpido de Ron... Yo sí me doy cuenta de las cosas —contestó Fred, cruzándose de brazos—. Te oí ayer a la madrugada cuando salías a la calle.

George no levantó la vista, sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado pícaramente, como quien recuerda alguna travesura.

—¡¿Y? —Fred ya casi estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

—Y nada. Tenía ganas de caminar y me escapé hacia Hogwarts. Después bajé a la cocina y los elfos domésticos me mimaran un poco —Volvió a sonreír juguetonamente.

—Así que te mimaron... —Fred le devolvió la sonrisa y elevó una ceja— los elfos...

George sonrió abiertamente y levantó la vista hacia Fred, quién lo miraba entre travieso, expectante y resentido porque su hermano no se dignaba a contarle nada más. Después de unos segundos sin saber qué decir, George al fin accedió a responder .

—¿Qué? No me digas que te vas a poner celoso... —El pelirrojo posó una mano sobre el hombro de Fred y lo acarició suavemente. Mirándolo a los ojos, concluyó, divertido:—. Descuida, tú siempre serás mi preferida.

—Sí, claro —repuso Fred, afinando la voz y fingiéndose terriblemente ofendido—. ¡Seguro que a todas les dices lo mismo!

—¿Fred?, ¿George?

Una potente voz femenina interrumpió sus risas y los gemelos voltearon al mismo tiempo para afrontarla. Hacía rato que los clientes se habían marchado de la tienda, por lo que creyeron estar solos dentro de la comodidad de su nuevo hogar. Al verla, George se quedó helado como quien se encuentra con el único testigo de alguna fechoría en la que se sabe culpable. La miró desafiante.

«No lo hará», pensó él, nerviosamente. «No puede, me lo prometió».

—¿Sí, Johnson? —preguntó Fred.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

Fred rió. George continuaba inquieto.

—Creo que con unas mil veces más bastará para que se me grabe —contestó Fred, divertido.

—Como sea —se rindió ella—, Verity me dejó pasar. Sólo vine a saludarlos; hacía tiempo que no los veía. ¿Cómo están?

—Mejor, imposible. No tenemos tiempo para hacer nada más que trabajar, pero eso no importa ahora... Somos los gemelos Weasley, ¿recuerdas?

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo... —respondió ella con una sonrisa que luego se volvió algo maliciosa—. Pero me alegra que les esté yendo tan bien y que estén tan _ocupados_ con sus sortilegios Weasley.

George cambió de expresión velozmente al captar perfectamente la indirecta y se dispuso a protestar, pero luego prefirió no hablar más que lo necesario.

—Sí; tan ocupados que ya estábamos por cerrar —dijo él, en vez de exponer sus verdaderos pensamientos—. Termina tú todo, Fred. Yo me voy arriba a dormir un poco.

Su gemelo fue categórico.

—¡Ah, no! ¡De ésta no te salvas! ¡Me vas a decir quién era ya mismo o te lo saco con un Mocomurciélago!

—No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario... —agregó Angelina, acercándose hacia los dos hermanos y gozando del momento.

«¡Maldita sea! No, no... no sería capaz. ¡Lo prometió!». George sudaba tanto que tenía la camiseta empapada y el pelo se le pegaba a la frente.

—¿Estás bien, George? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

—Sí, gracias —respondió él entre dientes.

—Bueno, me alegro entonces —Angelina se dirigió hacia la salida y amagó a irse, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volteó a verlos una vez más, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Ah, por cierto, casi lo olvido. Hoy me encontré a Demelza durante su visita a Hodsmeage y te envía saludos, George... Dice que jamás la había pasado mejor en su vida.

Y dicho esto, la mejor amiga de los chicos y ex Gryffindor salió de la tienda riendo en silencio.

—¿Demelza? —preguntó Fred, algo desorientado—. ¿Demelza Robins?

Silencio.

—¡Eres un abusador! —Fred trató de contener la risa—. ¡Ella todavía sigue en el colegio, depravado!

—¡Oye, que no hice nada que ella no quisiera! —se defendió George.

—¡Já! —espetó Fred, triunfante—. Ya sabía yo que andabas en algo raro. ¡Me habías dicho que ibas a esperar hasta que ella terminara la escuela, mentiroso! No es la primera vez que la ves, ¿o sí? —Su hermano le contestó sonriendo pícaramente—. ¡George, abusador de menores!, ¡¿quién diría?

—¡No es tan pequeña! Tiene ya sus bien plantados quince años. Además sólo... pasamos un buen rato.

—Sí, claro. Me imagino —agregó Fred, sarcásticamente—. Aunque no entiendo porque no me querías decir nada...

—¡Era un secreto! —se lamentó George— Ella me pidió que no dijera nada y... bueno... ¡Pero Angelina es tan entrometida que no pudo callarse ni medio día!

—Así que ella los vio... —acotó su hermano, entendiendo un poco la actitud entre divertida e irritada de Angelina—. Aunque a decir verdad, creí que era ella con quien salías a escondidas.

George abrió los ojos exageradamente, sin entender muy bien lo que Fred le acababa de decir.

—¿Y por qué pensaste eso? —preguntó él, curioso.

—Ay, George... Tengo ojos en la nuca, ¿sabes? Y desde que terminé con ella que no dejas de mirarla con doble intención.

—Pues entonces deberías cortarte el pelo porque no llegas a ver bien, con ninguno de tus "dos pares de ojos". La que me mira es ella. Pero supongo que tiene sentido, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Al fin se dio cuenta de quién es el más guapo y sexy de los dos.

—¡Já, claro! —rió sarcásticamente Fred, divertido por el comentario—. Despecho, despecho...

—Bueno, pero... ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "abusador de menores"? ¡Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso cuando tú te estás viendo con...!

—Tu chica es mucho menor que ella... —interrumpió Fred, cortantemente y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar—. Demelza es una pequeña y dulce inocente... —contestó graciosamente.

—Sólo es dos años menor que yo, exagerado —agregó George, mirándolo escépticamente—; y no estoy seguro de que tan inocente pueda ser —se jactó él, dibujando una maliciosa sonrisa—. Además, Harry y Ginny están juntos y sin embargo...

—Sin embargo, nada —interrumpió su gemelo—. Justamente, cómo es mayor buscará otras cosas en la relación y...

Ambos se levantaron del sillón, firmes y con una mano en el corazón mirando al frente como a punto de recitar la oración a la patria, y dijeron al unísono: —¡Y es nuestro deber de hermano mayor protegerla!

Volvieron a echarse al sillón, y después de mirar a ambos lados para comprobar que Angelina ya se hubiese marchado y que Verity no estuviera cerca, George habló.

—Entonces... ¿la tienes?

—Lista y preparada para la acción —contestó Fred—. Mañana podremos colarnos dentro de Hogwarts por el pasadizo en la estatua de la bruja jorobada y le echamos un poco en su jugo de calabaza.

—Mejor. Prefiero que Ginny se mantenga intacta el mayor tiempo posible.

—Aunque ya hayan pasado por ella Corner...

—Y Thomas...

—Y ahora Potter. Lo lamento por Harry —se apenó Fred—. Odio tener que hacerle esto a él también.

—Es necesario —contestó George con voz firme y grave, sobreactuando el papel de hermano protector.

—¿No crees que sea demasiado extremista echarle esto a la poción? —preguntó Fred, sacudiendo un pequeño frasco de vidrio que acaba de sacar de su bolsillo, en el cual se podía leer la leyenda "_virus del Herpes_".

Ambos dudaron un instante, pero luego espetaron juntos la conclusión.

—Naaa...

* * *

**Nota de Autor****a: **Puede que este capítulo sea algo difícil de entender. A lo largo del fic se van a explicar algunas cosas. ¡Saludos a todos! Capítulo próximo: un Harry/Ginny (Ginny's POV)


	5. No salió como yo esperaba

**Clasificación: **K+

* * *

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!  
****01-04-09**

* * *

**5. ****No salió como yo esperaba**** (**_**Día de los Inocentes**_**)**

—Fred, tenemos que hablar.

Angelina llevaba planeando esto varias semanas. Y es que no sólo era el Día de los Inocentes, sino también el cumpleaños de Fred y George. Después del Baile de Navidad de ese mismo año, la relación con el gemelo se había estrechado, pero desde hacía sólo casi dos meses que el más cautivante de ellos le había pedido oficialmente ser una pareja estable. Justamente por eso, ella había decidido que la mejor opción sería no regalarle nada. Bueno, nada material, para ser exactos. El obsequio iba a ser nada más y nada menos que ella misma, su cuerpo desnudo e impaciente de que él lo tocara por primera vez. Está bien, no tan primera vez, pues Fred había insistido con ese tema tantas veces que ya habían intentado concretar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por infortunas circunstancias (algunas de ellas llamadas Filch, George, y varios alumnos de las tres escuelas habitantes en Hogwarts), no pudieron hacerlo.

¡Pero eso no era todo! No señor, todavía faltaba lo mejor: debía ingeniársela para jugarle la pequeña broma que tenía en mente antes de que finalizara el día.

Chequeó su reloj para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de media noche.

_Media hora_.

Los gemelos, en cambio, ya la habían engañado haciéndole creer que ella había perdido la capitanía del equipo de Quidditch por incompetente, provocándole —sin exagerar—, medio día de lágrimas y gritos de desesperación.

—_Es mentira, Angelina. ¡Inocente palomita!_

—_¡George! —habían gritado Fred y Angelina al mismo tiempo, aunque por diferentes motivos._

—_¡Se suponía que no se lo diríamos hasta llegar a media noche, imbécil!_

—¿A qué se debe el tono agresivo? —preguntó Fred con una radiante sonrisa, sacándola repentinamente de la evocación momentánea—. La venganza será dulce, ¿verdad? —continuó él, divertido más que asustado al recordar que aquella broma no la saldría gratis.

Fred se confiaba, pero aunque era ella normalmente muy tranquila, cuando Angelina se enfadaba llegaba a causar más miedo que imaginarse al profesor Snape en ropa interior y cantando _I'm too sexy _de Right Said Fred.

—Espera y verás.

—¡Oye! ¡Me lo devuelves en una hora! Sin él la fiesta no sería fiesta —interrumpió George, elevando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en cada mano, algo mareado.

—Seguro.

—Ya activé el cronómetro —acotó Lee Jordan, no mucho más consciente que su compañero. Fred y Angelina lo miraron entre graciosa y fatídicamente. Esperó unos segundos, y al ver que no se marchaban, les gritó amenazadoramente: —. ¡Lárguense de una vez!, ¡el tiempo sigue corriendo!

Ambos Gryffindor salieron de la sala común tomados de la mano, y Angelina lo guió presurosa en búsqueda del salón más distante, oscuro y por supuesto, vacío que había al bajar al sexto piso. Finalmente, se decidieron a entrar en una de las aulas de arriba a la derecha, bien al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Y mi regalo? —preguntó Fred ni tonto ni lento, rompiendo el silencio apenas los dos se sentaron cerca del escritorio principal. Sospechaba que esa era su gran noche.

—Después. Primero _necesito_ hablar contigo... —Angelina habló solemnemente, esforzándose mordazmente para no cambiar su expresión seria y cortante que amenazaba a ceder ante la mirada pícara y traviesa de su pareja. Era definitivo; Fred no podría estar pensando en nada apto para menores de dieciocho años—. «Concéntrate Angelina. Primero lo primero y después... Bueno, después, lo que sigue».

—Ya estamos hablando... —contestó él con una sonrisa ladeada—. Pero bien, te escucho, Johnson.

—No me llames así.

Angelina respiró hondamente, reunió todo su valor, y comenzó.

—Mira, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero... creo que... —Fred la miró expectante. Era demasiado difícil para ella tener que mentirle tan descaradamente y tratar de tomarse la broma en serio si él no dejaba de sonreírle—. «Si no fuera por George, aún seguiría llorando hasta que Fred se decidiera a decirme que era todo una broma» —pensó para ganar fuerzas, y continuó, seria y decidida.

Ella lo tomó de las manos y las apoyó en su regazo, a medida que levantaba la vista para enfocarla directamente en aquellos ojos tierra.

—No vinimos aquí para tener mi gran noche, ¿verdad? —sonrió Fred ampliamente. Parecía disfrutar del esfuerzo de Angelina por hacerlo creíble.

Ella respiró hondamente.

—Fred... —Pausa, volvió a inspirar. Sentía que la tensión que generaba era perfecta. Suspiró y largó, definiendo claramente las palabras al pronunciarlas—, creo que deberíamos terminar.

La sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral.

—«No sonrías... ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Le digo que quiero terminar y sonríe haciéndose el galán! —se exasperó ella—. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que miento? Bien... que más da. Tendré que buscar una mejor forma para vengarme el año próximo».

Chequeó la hora.

_Cinco minutos_.

Mientras Angelina estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Fred —sin previo aviso— comenzó a reírse, primero pensativo y luego con sinceras ganas de hacerlo, cómo si le diera mucha gracia su patético intento por hacerle llorar aunque sea un tercio de lo que lloró ella hacía un par de horas atrás.

La chica se enfadó y lo miró furiosa, pero en seguida las risas enérgicas del pelirrojo la contagiaron y ambos rieron nerviosos y desinhibidos, aliviados y tranquilos.

—«Maldito tonto —rió ella—. Y encima aún me falta darle ese _regalo_».

—¡Me alegro tanto de que lo dijeras tú antes que yo! —dijo Fred, irrumpiendo las risas instaladas resonando en el oscuro salón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confundida y aún con una sonrisa.

Chequeó la hora.

_Un minuto._

—¡Que me alivia muchísimo que los dos pensemos igual!

—«¿Qué dem...? —Angelina negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es que nunca se va a cansar de jugarme bromas? Mejor le pongo punto final a esta conversación».

—Aún somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Esa fue la única pregunta en todo el día que llevaban en que lo había oído hablar en serio.

_Treinta segundos_.

—«Hasta el último minuto, ¿eh?» —pensó sutilmente.

—Obviamente —Angelina esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando le respondió—. ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida, Fred! ¡Por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos!

—¡Genial! —espetó él alegremente; su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia—. Ese era el único motivo por el que temía dejarte...

_Tres segundos._

—¡Inocente palomita, tonto! —le sorprendió Angelina a la vez que lo empujaba cariñosamente por el hombro.

Fred dejó de sonreír al instante, anonadado y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—«¿_Inocente palomita?_» —meditó intranquilo.

¿Qué podía hacer? La risa falsa fue la solución más espontánea. Angelina se le unió. Costaba respirar entre tanta hilaridad.

—¡Creíste que hablaba en serio! —se burló ella—. Y te dolió tanto el ego que... —Fred ya no podía fingir ni una mísera sonrisa—, que me seguiste el juego. ¡No sabía que eras tan resentido!

Fred se enderezó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Vayamos a la sala común —sentenció. Lucía bastante nervioso.

—Oye, no te enojes —malinterpretó Angelina, y apretó con fuerza la mano de Fred que amenazaba con alejarse—. Fue una simple pequeña venganza, no es para tanto...

—Sí, bien..., ¿vamos? —Fred volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida—. Quiero ir a ver a George.

—Espera —Angelina lo atrajo hacia sí, pero él seguía dándole la espalda —. No me dijiste "inocente palomita"... —Chequeó por última vez en la noche el reloj—. Han pasado cinco minutos desde que es media noche...

Fred giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Gracioso, ¿no? Siempre me pides que te hable en serio y una vez que lo hago, no me crees —dijo tristemente y con pesadez.

Angelina bajó la mirada, con el fantasma de la última sonrisa desvaneciéndose en su rostro.

Sí, era gracioso. Dos semanas y media imaginando qué decir y cómo actuar, y sin embargo, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en esa posibilidad.


	6. Esa estúpida sonrisa

**6. ****Esa estúpida sonrisa (**_**pergamino**_**)**

«Se ve tan lindo... No, no. Enfócate, Ginny. ¡Enfócate!».

La chica negó con la cabeza y fijó la vista al pergamino que tenía frente suyo. La sala común ya casi estaba vacía; sólo quedaban algunos alumnos de séptimo, dos de quinto, ella y _él_. Volvió a elevar la vista.

«Soy una completa idiota. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ya van tres veranos seguidos que pasa cerca mío, ¡y apenas si he hablado con él! ¡¿Como puedo pretender que me invite? Menos aún teniendo a todas esas chicas bonitas acechándolo todo el tiempo»...

Suspiró hondamente. Harry parecía muy concentrado en algún ejercicio, seguramente de Pociones a juzgar por su expresión desquiciada. Tenía la vista tan cerca del pergamino que su mentón estaba completamente pegado a él. Ginny movió la pluma de un lado a otro entre sus dedos, pensativa.

«¿Por qué?... No es que yo sea fea; al contrario, muchos me dicen que soy una chica muy linda. Bueno..., mis _hermanos_ me dicen que soy muy linda. Pero, ¿por qué no me habla? Nunca me habla. ¿Será porque las pocas veces que lo intentó tartamudeé como una idiota? ¡Es que me pongo nerviosa! ¡Suficiente, Ginny! ¡Concéntrate! Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Moody. ¡Deja de pensar en él!»

La Gryffindor golpeó bruscamente la mesa con los puños, claramente exasperada. Las pocas personas que aún quedaban allí voltearon al instante para ver qué había ocurrido. Harry también. Ginny hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que todo estaba bien. Harry le sonrió y volvió a ocuparse de su pergamino.

«¡Merlín! La próxima vez que me sonría así, me derrito... ¡Que estúpida que soy! Debí haberle sostenido la mirada un segundo más. ¡Una vez que me mira y desperdicio la oportunidad! Hasta que me vuelva a sonreír van a pasar siglos a este paso, ¡y realmente quiero ir al baile con él!»

Ginny se dejó caer sobre el pergamino, exhausta. Se lastimó un poco la frente de tan fuerte que lo hizo. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en la sala común, nadie excepto ellos_ dos_. Intentó en vano apartarlo de su mente, pero en vez de eso, lo buscó con la mirada una vez más.

«Me mira», se sorprendió. «Me mira, ¡me está mirando! Tranquila, Ginny, relájate y sonrí... Espera. Se está levantando..., ¡se está levantando y viene hacia acá!».

Ginny se enderezó rápidamente y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, revolvió todos los pergaminos que llevaba encima, nerviosa. La mayoría terminó desparramados por la mesa y el suelo.

«¡No, no y no! ¡Me está mirando! _Defensa y Pociones_. ¡Viene hacia mí! ¿Qué hago, qué hago? _Moody, Snape y Pociones_. ¡Y aún no tiene pareja para el baile! ¡Merlín!_ ¡Maleficios, acónito y crisopos!_ ¡Ahí llega! ¡Ya llega!»

—Hola, Ginny.

«¡Ah!»

Ginny dejó de revolver los pergaminos y se quedó inmóvil, en una posición muy incómoda, de hecho. Sin mover ningún otro músculo, giró sólo sus ojos hacia el chico de pelo negro, quien al verla así puso una expresión un tanto escéptica.

—¿Ho... hola? —contestó ella, algo tímida. «¿Me está hablando a mí, verdad? Sí, no hay nadie más», confirmó al recorrer la sala con la mirada.

—¿No me prestarías una pluma? La mía se acaba de romper.

—Sí, sí, claro —Buscó en su bolso y le ofreció una—. Aquí tienes...

—Gracias, Ginny

Harry se dio media vuelta, algo confundido, y regresó a su lugar en el otro extremo de la sala. Ginny lo siguió con la mirada expectante y la boca abierta. Cuando Harry se sentó dándole la espalda nuevamente, ella se dejó caer por segunda vez sobre sus pergaminos, aún más desganada que antes.

«Bueno, tal vez no te haya preguntado para ir al baile, Ginevra Weasley, pero al menos sabe que eres una buena opción para pedir préstamos», dijo desalentadoramente, y se golpeó la frente con la mesa una vez más. «¡Genial!»

* * *

**Nota de Autora****:** ¡Gracias infinitas a todos por los reviews! No saben lo que me interesa saber sus opiniones. Por eso tengo un par de cosas para decir, así que voy a ser lo más breve para no aburrirlos con mis comentarios.

Primero, la viñeta anterior tuvo dos y sólo dos reacciones: unos me dijeron que les encantó, y otros que era imposible que algo así ocurriera. Como fueron tan diferentes los puntos de vista, llegué a la conclusión de que no muchos entendieron realmente lo que quise decir. Así que mañana voy a subir a mi cuenta en blogger una pequeña explicación que une los puntos de vista de Raiju, Minerva Tonks Black y el mío (vale decir que son los tres casi el mismo), para ver si así dejo un poquito más claro todo.

Segundo, como describo a Ginny en esta viñeta -insegura y bastante tímida-, se debe a que yo veo el trazo de una enorme línea que se marca en el cuarto curso de ella. Antes de que se vuelva esa chica temeraria y segura de sí misma, todos sabemos que le gustaba Harry pero que era sumamente tímida como para hacer algo (aunque yo no le llamaría timidez, sino inexperiencia, tenía sólo 13 años).

Tercero, la próxima actualización es un Harry/Ginny y Ron/Hermione.

Cuarto, algo que no viene al caso en este fic, pero quería avisarles que mañana a la noche voy a actualizar el Precio del Amor, y probablemente, suba hasta el capítulo treinta antes del lunes.

Y quinto, ¡Feliz Semana Santa y Pascuas a todos los creyentes! Ojalá que coman muchísimos huevitos de chocolate, jaja. Besotes a todos, y gracias de nuevo por los reviews :)


	7. ¡No quiero ver!

**7. ¡****No quiero ver****! (**_**cobertizo**_**)**

Hacía bastante tiempo que la familia había reformado el cobertizo, ordenando todos los cachivaches del Sr. Weasley y poniendo una agradables lámparas de aceite y un sillón algo destartalado para hacer más agradable el trabajo en él. Sin embargo, cuando no había nadie en casa, ese aún antiestético sitio era constantemente visitado por las parejitas que la habitaban cuando buscaban algo de privacidad. Obviamente, utilizando uno de los tantos genialmente increíbles inventos de Sortilegios Weasley -un adaptador de ambientes a medida-, lograban darle un increíble mejor aspecto del que gozaba. El espacio se inundaba de un agradable aroma a rosas silvestres y el decorando cambiaba al instante, dependiendo de lo que se buscaba admirar. Los gemelos habían tenido esa idea en la mente desde el momento en que descubrieron la Sala de los Requerimientos, pero recién después de varios años e intentos -y con la ayuda de Ron como conejillo de Indias-, dieron con un hechizo bastante adecuado para el objetivo. No duraba más de tres horas antes de que comenzara a flaquear, pero para el caso, funcionaba. Claro que no iban a venderlo. Ese producto era aún un proyecto en prueba y reservado para uso privado de toda la familia... con excepción de Molly y Arthur Weasley, claro está. Con cuatro adolescentes revoloteando por la casa con las hormonas en auge, no era muy conveniente que supieran la existencia de tal artículo. Arruinaría muchos planes.

**...**

—¡Escóndete!

—Pero... —Ginny no tuvo tiempo de completar la queja ya que una mano le había cubierto la boca y otra la empujaba dentro del viejo armario que reposaba en aquel cobertizo—. —¿Se puede saber que dem...?

—¡Shhh! —Volvieron a cubrirle la boca—. ¡Cállate y escucha!

Silencio.

—¡Ay! —Harry pegó un grito ahogado—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurró algo ofendido mientras se tocaba la mano que Ginny le acababa de morder.

—¡Para que me sueltes y me expliques por qué me metiste aquí!

Justo cuando el muchacho estaba por contestarle, la puerta del cobertizo se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a una fuerte ventisca de nieve y a dos chicos exageradamente abrigados.

—¡Pero si sólo son Ron y Hermione!

—¡Merlín, Ginny!, ¡no hables tan fuerte! —suplicó él en un grito susurrante.

—¡Qué frío terrible hace este fin de año! —comentó la castaña a la vez que comenzaba a sacarse su gorro, bufanda, campera y dos jerseys Weasley con una gran H rosada en el centro. Ron ya se había desprendido de todas las molestas prendas que lo habían transformado en una enorme bola de lana y, ahora que sólo vestía una extraña y desgastada remera naranja de los Chudley Cannons, se dispuso a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas que daban al jardín. Se extrañó de encontrarse con el ambiente del lugar un tanto _a tono_, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Otras cosas ocupaban su mente en ese momento.

—Oh, no... —murmuró Ginny, algo preocupada, al ver que su hermano avanzaba hacia Hermione—. ¿Han venido a lo que yo creo que han venido?

—Pues eso parece —contestó Harry con una gran mueca de asco dibujándose en su rostro.

—Adoro esa remera...

—¿Sí? —Ron se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello—. Hubiese jurado que te gustaba más lo que hay debajo de ella...

—¡Merlín! ¡Harry, tenemos que salir ya antes de que empiecen con nosotros aquí adentro!

—¿Estás loca? ¡Tú estás medio desnuda y yo ni sé dónde metí mi pantalón!

—¿Es que tienes ganas de ver el espectáculo que están por montar ahí afuera?

—¡Ron me va a matar!

—Necesitaba estar un rato contigo... a solas. Te extrañé tanto, Ron...

Ron y Hermione ya habían comenzado a besarse tiernamente, pero poco a poco fueron aumentando la intensidad de los besos y se tornaron un tanto desesperados. La otra pareja, mientras tanto, podía observarlos desde una gran rajadura que tenía el viejo armario a lo largo, y Harry rogaba porque aquellos dos no la notaran.

—¡Que asco, por favor!

Ginny parecía a punto de vomitar, aunque Harry no mostraba mejor aspecto.

—¡Te dije que le echaras un hechizo a la puerta por si venía alguien! —le recriminó él, al estar obligado a escuchar a sus mejores amigos dar suaves gemidos ahogados.

—¿Yo? ¡¿Y por qué no se lo echaste tú?

Ron lentamente fue recostándose sobre un sillón de un considerable buen estado, mientras Hermione se sacaba sensualmente la única remera que le quedaba puesta.

—¡Ginny, tápame los ojos! ¡No puedo cubrirme las dos cosas al mismo tiempo! —gritó en un susurro, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus oídos para no oír el ruido a besos y pequeños gemidos que provenían del otro lado del armario.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Cierra los ojos y listo!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ginny, mira!

—¡Ay! —Ron se revolvió en el sillón y sacó un objeto que había debajo de él—. ¿Que es esto?

Harry histéricamente apretó a Ginny fuertemente del brazo y señaló lo que el pelirrojo y la castaña miraban dubitativos.

—¡Ginny! —susurró—, ¡ese es mi cinturón!

¡PUM!

De repente, un fuerte estruendo resonó en los jardines de la casa provocando el susto de los cuatro adolescentes que se hallaban ocultos en el cobertizo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le murmuró el chico de ojos verdes a Ginny.

—¡Ron, llegaron tus padres! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! —gritó Hermione, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

—¡Pero dijeron que venían dentro de tres horas! —contestó el pelirrojo, irritado y exaltado por la inesperada interrupción.

—¡Pues se arrepintieron, porque acaban de llegar! —respondió ella, mientras ambos se vistieron lo más rápido que le daban las manos—. ¡Tu papá acaba de estrellar el nuevo Ford Anglia contra la casa!

—¡Rápido, rápido!

Ron y Hermione agarraron alborotadamente el resto de la ropa que no llegaron a ponerse y salieron corriendo rumbo a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera a medio vestir, Ron sin remera y Hermione con un zapato puesto y otro en mano.

—¡Al fin se fueron! —suspiró Ginny, a la vez que salía del incómodo armario en dónde habían estado ocultos—. Estos dos se van a agarrar un resfrío terrible, acuérdate de lo que te digo...

La pelirroja se dispuso a buscar la ropa de ambos para poder así seguir a su hermano y mejor amiga hacia el interior de la casa. Después pensaría en la excusa que tendría que inventar para con sus padres.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Mira que descarados, venir aquí para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales...

—Harry...

—Sí, tienes razón; nosotros hicimos lo mismo, ¡pero al menos hubiesen tenido la decencia de fijarse si había alguien más aquí dentro antes de... de comenzar!

—Harry...

—¡Imagina si hubiesen seguido con nosotros ahí, escuchando! ¡Que horror, Merlín! —La chica trataba de hablar pero Harry estaba demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos—. Suerte que llegaron tus padres... ¡Ginny! ¡¿Cómo vamos a meternos en la casa sin que se den cuenta tus padres?

—¡Harry!

—¡¿O Ron?

—¡HARRY!

—¡¿QUÉ?

—¡Tenemos problemas más grandes que ese ahora!

—¿Más grandes? ¡¿Qué problema podría ser más grande, Ginny?

—Pues no lo sé, tal vez... ¡que Ron y Hermione se hayan llevado toda nuestra ropa!

* * *

**Nota de Autora****:** ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! Y ya que estoy, aprovecho para agradecer también a aquellos que me dejan anónimos sin mails, ya que no puedo responderles de otra forma. Ojalá les haya gustado esta cosa rara que salió como viñeta :S Gracias Raiju por las correcciones.


	8. De bajo perfil

**8. ****De bajo perfil**** (**_**beso**_**)**

—¡Luna!, ¿podrías prestarme atención?

La chica estaba agitando los brazos como si intentara ahuyentar moscas.

—¡Este torposoplo no me deja en paz! ¡Aléjate, aléjate!

—¡Estoy intentando contarte algo importante! ¿Quieres tratar de comportarte como una persona normal y concentrarte en mi por tan sólo cinco minutos?

Los terrenos de Hogwarts siempre habían sido un muy buen lugar para hablar con la Ravenclaw; todos estaban tan absortos en lo que hacían que nadie les prestaba atención a ellas. Ni siquiera el tener a Luna ofreciendo su singular espectáculo diario parecía distraerlos.

—Oh... dime, Ginny, ¿qué ocurre?—murmuró la chica, como si recién notara que la Gryffindor estaba a su lado desde hacía más de media hora.

Al verla dejar de agitar los brazos como una loca, Ginny retomó el hilo de la conversación.

—Y entonces... me besó —finalizó.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron aún más de lo normal por el asombro y acotó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin pensar.

—Debería estar realmente necesitado.

—¡Oye! —se ofendió Ginny, pero luego preguntó, curiosa—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues..., te besó allí, delante de toda la sala común en medio de una fiesta y después de que le dijeran que tú atrapaste la snitch —Luna apartó la vista de su amiga y la fijó en un diente de león que flotaba en el aire—. Sí, muy necesitado. Aunque hubiese sido mejor aguantarse para besarte en algún sitio más privado.

Ginny sonrió. La sinceridad de Luna podía llegar a ser tan desesperante como adorable.

—Fue perfecto sólo así —contestó ella, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Lo fue? —Luna suspiró soñadoramente mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular—. Debió sentirse hermoso besar a Harry.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Ginny, mirándola inquisidoramente.

—Bueno, no a Harry en particular. Es lindo, pero demasiado famoso para mi estilo —Ginny rodeó los ojos, desganada—. Prefiero a alguien de más bajo perfil.

—No estarás pensando en Ron, ¿verdad? —Ginny levantó una ceja y Luna, al fin, se dignó a mirarla a los ojos—, porque él ya tiene marca registrada y no dice precisamente "Luna Lovegood".

La Ravenclaw no respondió, sino que alzó ambas cejas y, una vez más, fijó su mirada perdidamente soñadora en el horizonte enmarcado por el Lago Negro. Ginny, por su parte, se recostó sobre el césped, pensativa.

—¡Ginny!, ¡Luna! ¿No han visto por casualidad a Trevor por aquí? —Neville irrumpió en la escena, agitado y con el cabello y las ropas muy desalineados—. ¡No sé dónde lo he dejado!

Luna pareció salir de su eterno letargo y Ginny creyó notar como la conexión volvía a su cerebro.

—¡Oh, Neville!, ¡qué sorpresa! —exclamó su amiga—. ¡Justamente estábamos hablando de ti!

Ginny la miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada por su declaración.

«Bueno, definitivamente, no hablaba de Ron», sonrió.

* * *

**N****ota de Autora:** Sé que es diferente, pero es que juro que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo nombrando a Luna. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella. Creo que quedó bastante cannon, pero ustedes dirán. Ah! Y sí, ya sé que Luna y Neville no están juntos, pero si Rowling dudó en hacerlos terminar juntos en algún momento... ¿no podría haber dudado Luna también?

PD: quiero pedirles disculpas por no responder algunos comentarios de la viñeta anterior, ¡es que no recuerdo a quien sí se los contesté y a quien no! Soy un desastre, lo sé.


	9. Golpe de suerte

**9. ****Golpe de suerte ****(**_**bludger**_**)**

—¡Ron! —gritó George furiosamente, al ver cómo la Quaffle se estrellaba contra la cara de la cazadora—. ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Vamos —bufó Fred, dispuesto a volar hasta donde se encontraba Katie Bell—, con uno de nuestros dulces se le pasará.

Su gemelo no se hizo repetir la petición y se apresuró a escoltarlo. Una vez que ambos llegaron a su lado, Fred buscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió algo a la chica.

—Tómate esto —dijo él, meneando la mano para que ella agarrara la extraña, pequeña y morada cosa que le ofrecía—. Detendrá la hemorragia en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Todo bien, Katie? —preguntó George, algo preocupado, mientras le examinaba el rostro salpicado de sangre.

—Sí, no es nada —aseguró ella al pasarse la manga de la túnica por la nariz, antes de meterse en la boca la cosa que Fred le había dado.

—Muy bien —gritó Angelina—, Fred y George, vayan a buscar sus bates y una Bludger. Ron, sube a los postes. Harry, suelta la Snitch cuando yo lo diga. Vamos a tirar al arco de Ron, evidentemente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de juego, Angelina volvió a detener la práctica para reprender una vez más la postura de Ron. Ya harto de escucharla quejarse, George desvió la mirada hacia Katie, quien, inexplicablemente, seguía chorreando sangre por la nariz y ya había enchastrado toda su túnica.

—¡Mírala, Fred! —le gritó George a su gemelo, sorprendido de que la hemorragia aún no hubiera cesado.

—Y tú Katie —continuó Angelina sin haber oído el grito de George—, ¿no puedes hacer nada con esa nariz?

—¡Cada vez está peor! —se lamentó la chica con voz pastosa mientras intentaba contener el chorro de sangre con su túnica.

—¿Qué le diste, idiota? —murmuró George entre dientes para que sólo llegara a escucharlo su gemelo.

—¡El antídoto!, ¡estoy seguro! —Fred sacó de sus bolsillos uno de los caramelos color morado y lo examinó. Cuando se dio cuenta del error, su cara se cubrió de pánico y miró con terror a Katie y a George alternadamente.

—Le di un saltaclases... —murmuró incrédulo—. ¡Le di un saltaclases de prueba!

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró su gemelo, mirando culpablemente a la chica. Segundos después, el rostro de Katie se tornó bruscamente pálido como una hoja de papel, siendo la única señal de color las manchas ensangrentadas que cubrían parte de su rostro y la totalidad de su túnica—. ¡Se va a desangrar! —espetó, justo en el instante en que sonó el silbato.

Los gemelos volaron a toda velocidad hacia Katie y apenas llegaron a ella, Fred le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a Ron, quien por su parte recibió un igual proveniente de George.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería —decidió Angelina.

—La llevamos nosotros —se ofreció Fred—. Es posible que... se haya tragado un manantial de sangre por equivocación...

—¿Puedes sostenerte? —le preguntó George a Katie.

Sin esperar una respuesta, él pasó una mano por debajo de su hombro mientras que con la otra se sostenía de su escoba. Fred imitó los pasos al otro lado de la chica.

—Eso creo —contestó ella.

—Bueno, agárrate fuerte que vamos a despegar —le dijo Fred.

Los tres chicos iniciaron vuelo lidiando entre velocidad y lentitud, ya que Fred quería llegar lo más rápidamente posible al castillo mientras que George iba frenándolo para cuidar del estado de Katie. Apenas llevado un instante de vuelo, George sintió que la postura de su compañera se había aflojado y amenazaba con perder el equilibrio.

—¡Katie, ponte derecha! —espetó el chico, intentando no perder el equilibrio él también debido al peso extra que ahora sentía—. ¡Katie!

—¡Se desmayó, estúpido! —gritó Fred, exasperado—. ¡Sostén la escoba que a ella la llevo yo! —ordenó mientras pasaba a Katie a su propia escoba para llevarla al castillo—. ¡Te dije que debíamos apurarnos!

**...**

Una vez que aterrizaron en los jardines de Hogwarts, en vez de llevarla a la enfermería, Fred y George se dirigieron hacia uno de los rincones más alejados para atender a la chica.

—Será mejor que vaya por el_ verdadero_ antídoto —se burló George al dejar la escoba de Katie a un lado, dispuesto a correr hacia la sala común.

—¡No te olvides de sellar el baúl cuando lo saques! —gritó Fred, pensando que hubiese sido mucho más fácil atraer el objeto con un hechizo convocador si no fuera por el contrahechizo que le habían puesto al baúl donde guardaban sus sortilegios, evitando así que los demás alumnos los convocaran gratuitamente.

Al instante, se apartó de esos pensamientos para dedicarse a observar a Katie. La chica estaba recostada al lado suyo y tenía el rostro encostrado con sangre y barro, mientras nueva sangre fresca se desprendía violentamente de su nariz. Intentando contener la hemorragia el mayor tiempo posible hasta que regresara George, Fred tapó con la manga de su propia túnica la pequeña nariz de ella y procuró abrirle un poco la boca para que Katie pudiera respirar.

Estando tan cerca de su rostro, Fred sonrió de lado y se sonrojó un poco al poder delinear tan detalladamente el rostro de la chica. Nunca se había fijado, pero Katie era una chica bastante bonita. Demasiado bonita, en realidad. Incluso aún estando toda embarrada y con la sangre escurriéndosele de tal forma por la nariz que ya Fred tenía empapados por completo su mano y su túnica.

«Te me habías estado escondiendo», pensó, sonriendo aún más.

—¡Aquí, Fred! —lo llamó su gemelo al acercársele—. Toma —dijo cuando le lanzó un pequeño estuche color beige con varias pastillas dentro.

—¡Ya era hora! —contestó él, antes de sacar uno de los símil dulces y meterlo dentro de la boca de Katie.

—¿Reacciona? —preguntó George una vez que llegó donde el gemelo, impaciente.

—Aún no —contestó Fred. Observándola finamente, volvió a retomar los últimos pensamientos que había tenido antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiera—. ¿Sabes? No me había dado cuenta pero... es muy linda —le dijo sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

—Fred, está toda cubierta de sangre —acotó su gemelo, haciendo una gesto de asco.

—¡No me refiero a ahora, imbécil! —replicó, algo divertido—. Ya sabes... —continuó él, volviendo la mirada hacia la chica, quien parecía comenzar a recobrar el sentido—, Katie es una chica muy linda —dijo, más para sí mismo que para su gemelo.

—Gracias... —susurró débilmente la chica una vez que logró reaccionar. Fred apartó la mano de su nariz al notar que la hemorragia había cesado, y Katie se enderezó antes de escupir la sangre que le había quedado en la boca—. Que asco —murmuró con la voz aún algo pastosa.

Sin previo aviso, George sacó su varita y la apuntó al rostro de Katie.

—_Tergeo_ —espetó. Al instante, la sangre encostrada en el rostro de la chica fue absorbida rápidamente y le dejó la cara completamente limpia. Ante la mirada interrogante de Fred y después de haber analizado a Katie por unos segundos, George sentenció: —Sí, muy linda —dijo, antes de girar para volver al castillo, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

—¿No irás con él? —acotó Katie, buscando su propia varita por entre su túnica—. Ya puedo sola, no te preocupes —dijo algo nerviosa, sin poder encontrarla.

—No —respondió Fred, mirando cómo su gemelo se alejaba cada vez más—, a no ser que tú quieras que me vaya —agregó, expectante.

Katie se puso aún más nerviosa, pero dejó de buscar la varita y elevó la mirada hacia Fred.

—Preferiría que te quedes —dijo, bajando un poco el tono de voz—. Y Fred... —agregó, dudando si debía continuar la frase o no.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

—Tú también eres muy lindo —murmuró Katie, y al instante sintió como sus mejillas recuperaban el color que habían perdido minutos atrás.

—Eso facilita las cosas —sonrió, alegrándose de no haber seguido esta vez a George.

* * *

**N****ota de Autora: **¡Amo el Fred/Katie! No me digan que no son hermosos y que no hubiesen hecho una re linda pareja juntitos... Dejen, estoy completamente loca. La viñeta siguiente (la diez), ya la había escrito pero por comentarios y sugerencias de tres personitas muy queridas, decidí subirla como una historia aparte (es que tenia muchas descripciones bastante explícitas como para dejarlas en un fic rated K+). Pero les comento que correspondería a la palabra "cuerpo" y ya la subí, está en mi cuenta.


	10. Si fueras gay

**Clasificación:** K+

* * *

**10. ****Si fueras gay**** (**_**pareja**_**)**

—No puedo creer que estemos todos aquí, celebrando tu boda, Bill —le dijo Charlie a su hermano, acercándose a él durante una de las piezas de baile.

—Ni yo. Realmente luce bellísima, ¿verdad? —comentó Bill, deslizando su mirada a su nueva y flamante esposa, mirándola con absoluta admiración y devoción. Tenía las facciones un tanto idiotizadas, de hecho.

—Y... —respondió su hermano—, tiene descendencia veela —agregó, mirándolo como si éste fuera idiota—. Sería extraño si no fuera así de bella. Aunque... —frenó, fingiéndose dudoso—, todavía no logro entenderlo...

Charlie se llevó una mano al mentón y lo acarició con el entrecejo fruncido, en una actitud pensante.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Bill aún con el rostro embobado.

—Cómo es que se fijó en ti habiendo tanta oferta en el mercado —bromeó.

—Idiota —murmuró su hermano, dándole un potente golpe en el hombro—. No olvides que el más apuesto de todos los Weasley, _sigo_ siendo yo —se jactó, sonriendo algo engreído—. Así que si dudas de mi capacidad para atraer al sexo opuesto, ¡no quiero ni pensar en cómo te las arreglas tú!

—¡Oye! —se ofendió Charlie—. ¡Eso de "más apuesto" depende de a quién se lo preguntes!

—Puede ser... —concedió Bill con una sonrisa—. Apuesto a que si se lo preguntáramos a Hermione en este preciso momento, yo ni siquiera cruzaría su mente—acotó mientras señalaba la pista de baile y alzaba las cejas, enfatizando—. Mira —le pidió a su padrino de bodas, apuntando a Ron y a Hermione, quienes bailaban entre risas y algún que otro quejido de dolor a causa de los pisotones que se estaban dando.

—Además no sé de que hablas... —Al parecer, Charlie no le había prestado ni un ápice de atención a su hermano, sino que se quedó analizando lo que éste le había respondido momentos atrás—, porque a mí, sexualmente hablando, no podría irme mejor —concluyó, satisfecho con la respuesta -tardía- que había espetado.

Bill apartó la mirada de los dos adolescentes, elevó una ceja y miró de reojo a Charlie.

—Si tú lo dices...

—¿Por qué el tono sarcástico? —inquirió el más pecoso de la familia Weasley.

—Nunca te he visto salir con una mujer más de dos veces seguidas.

—Y eso reafirma lo que te digo —agregó Charlie, con una mirada conocedora.

—Ni siquiera Fred o George son así. Me refiero a que sí, son dos casos perdidos, pero tienen _etapas_ en las que se apegan bastante a alguna de sus... _amigas_. Es más, apuesto a que justamente ahora están pasando por ese tramo.

—¿Y?, ¿a qué viene el comentario?

—Es que tu actitud sólo la tiene alguien que no quiere atarse a ninguna clase de compromisos... lo cual, da que pensar.

—Si dejaras de dar vueltas y me dijeras lo que tienes que decir todo sería mucho más constructivo, ¿sabes?

Charlie ya se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso. Su temperamento siempre fue muy parecido al de Ron: ambos tenían muy poca paciencia.

—Charlie... no tienes por qué ocultarlo —dijo Bill, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro— Soy tu hermano. No me importa lo que elijas; yo siempre te voy a querer del mismo modo.

Charlie le dedicó una mirada con los ojos exorbitantemente abiertos, sin poder creer lo que le estaba insinuando.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Lejos de responder, Bill lo miró condescendientemente y le dio la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación y dispuesto a pedirle un baile a su madre. Charlie, por su parte, lo escrutó con la mirada, analizando lentamente lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Es que realmente acababa de suceder? El joven dragonolista calló sus pensamientos y se permitió oír la canción _muggle_ que su padre acababa de convocar -_YMCA_ de Village People-, y el ver cómo Fred y George la bailaban payasamente, provocando las risas de todos, le causó escalofríos.

—Espera, espera, espera —le dijo a Bill, agarrándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Yo _no _soy gay —agregó sin rodeos.

—¡Yo no dije que lo seas! —se atajó el recién casado—. Sólo dije que elijas lo que elijas, yo siempre te voy a querer igual.

—No puedo creer que estés hablando como si fuera algo sumamente obvio —exclamó Charlie sin poder salir de su asombro.

—Todo está bien, Charlie. Siempre seguirías siendo el dragón Weasley —El susodicho negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, y Bill continuó alentadoramente: —Sólo me gustaría que confiaras más en mi.

—¡No tengo nada que confiar porque _no soy gay_! —se exasperó, enfatizando las últimas tres palabras.

—Claro, claro; es que... estando separados tantos meses al año... tú allí en Rumania, solo, sin más compañía que los dragones, era de esperarse todo esto. Ya no sé nada de tu vida —se disculpó Bill—. A ver, cuéntame, ¿cuando llegará la hora?

—¿La hora?, ¿de qué? —Charlie no podía más que sentirse completamente ofendido y desorientado.

—De que sientes cabeza —aclaró Bill—. Si es como tú dices, debes tener alguna mujer oculta por ahí.

—Me gusta mi libertad —suspiró Charlie, agobiado y con dolor de cabeza—. Además, aún no tuve la misma suerte que tú al casarte con un pedazo de mujer como lo es ella —dijo, señalando al sitio donde Fleur bailaba con su padre.

Bill suspiró.

—¿Por qué no dejas ya de fingir? No me importaría, de verdad.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Charlie ahora sentía verdaderas ganas de embocarle un buen puñetazo a Bill en medio de su cicatrizada cara—. No pienso hablar más contigo. ¡Esta conversación se terminó!

—Pero...

—¡Se terminó!

—¡Bill! —Fleur se acercó a ambos muchachos: uno con expresión condescendiente y otro que por poco echaba humo de lo rojo que se había puesto—. ¡Oh, _cagiño_!, ¡me siento tan feliz! —dijo, antes de besarlo en los labios—. _Espego_ que la _pgóxima_ boda sea la tuya, _Chaglie_. Y así te devuelvo el _favog _y me c_onviegto_ en tu _madgina_ de bodas —agregó, sonrientemente radiante.

—Justamente hablábamos de ello —acotó la señora Weasley, volteándose para afrontar a sus dos hijos y a su nuera, mientras Ginny intentaba unirse a la conversación.

—¡Esto es indignante! ¿Tú también, mamá? —inquirió Charlie, ya pasando del rojo al violeta debido a los nervios—. ¡No puedo creerlo! Sinceramente. ¡Me voy a buscar a Fred y a George que, al menos ellos, sí me entienden! —espetó, apenas un segundo antes de alejarse bruscamente como un Colacuerno Húngaro.

Molly esperó a que su hijo se alejara un poco para volver a girar y afrontar confidencialmente sólo a Bill y a Fleur.

—¿Hablaste con él? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, pero lo ha negado —respondió el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

—Quizá tema _enfgentagse_ a tu reacción —sugirió Fleur.

—No. En realidad, no creo que sea gay —Bill sonrió maliciosamente—, pero me fascina torturarlo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora****: **Esta viñeta va dedicada a todos aquellos que piensan que Charlie es gay, ¡CUANDO NO LO ES! Jajaja. Acá estamos tú club de fans, Charlie, te hacemos el aguante en el FoFo :) Gracias Minerva Tonks Black (Sofi) por alentarme a subirlo!

PD: gracias a todos los que me señalaron la fe de erratas! Jajaja :P


	11. Jaque Mate

**¡****FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GINNY WEASLEY****!  
****11-08-09**

* * *

**11. ****Jaque Mate**** (**_**ajedrez**_**)**

—¡El que sigue!

Todo el día había sido lo mismo. Ya casi todos habían pasado por ese tablero: Ron simplemente no les dejaba oportunidad. Bill había sido el único hasta el momento que había brindado una batalla digna. Estuvo a una jugada de ganar pero, fuera por motivos fraternales o porque realmente no había podido librarse del enredo, cayó también. Los gemelos no habían durado ni quince minutos sumadas sus dos partidas, y Percy se había ofendido bastante al haber sido derrotado tan súbitamente, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Harry también había perdido unas tres veces, pero él ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello. Sabía que por más esfuerzo que pusiera, realmente era muy difícil lograr llegar al deseable rey negro liderado por su amigo, mas no podía entenderlo. Él no era un Weasley. Harry no sabía lo que significaba ser derrotado por ese orgullo pecoso y pelirrojo. La familia se sentía humillada. Era inaceptable que aquel bruto cabeza hueca fuera más hábil que cualquiera de los demás.

—¡Vamos, Charlie! ¡Aún sigo aquí esperándote! —Se escuchó una voz resonar por la cálida sala de estar de La Madriguera.

—Ríete ahora que puedes —espetó George al dejar su asiento delante del tablero después de una penosa actuación—. Disfruta de lo único en que puedes ser mejor que alguien —agregó, sentándose ahora cerca de su pequeña hermanita.

—Eso se llama despecho, George —respondió Ron mientras reacomodaba todas las piezas de su ajedrez mágico con una sonrisa.

—Eso se llama realidad —corrigió Fred, divertido.

—Dejen de discutir —interrumpió Charlie, entrando en la sala con aire triunfante—. Ahora, Ronnie, vamos a ver cuanto te dura esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Charlie jugaba tan bien como Bill o Ron, pero lo cierto era que éste tenía el mismo expediente que el resto de sus hermanos. Sólo unas pocas veces era posible ganarle a Ron, y eso se debía a situaciones muy puntuales en donde el susodicho se encontraba sumamente perdido en otros pensamientos ajenos al juego, o tenía hambre. Ninguno de los dos escenarios posibles en ese momento, ya que hacía menos de media hora que habían hecho un receso para recargar energías a media tarde: delicioso desfile de té, muchísimas golosinas traídas a escondidas por los gemelos y las infaltables tortitas rellenas de chocolate y crema, imposibles de terminar a menos que seas un glotón insaciable, bautizadas _tortitas Weasley_. Además, aquella no podía ser una época más maravillosa para Ronald Weasley: era pleno verano; toda su familia se encontraba reunida en su hogar después de estar tanto tiempo separados; sus dos mejores amigos ya habían arribado a su lado; y, lo mejor de todo, faltaban sólo unos días para presenciar el tan esperado campeonato de Quidditch en donde participaría su jugador estrella favorito, el increíble Viktor Krum. Anímicamente, el chico de catorce años no podía estar mejor.

—¡Moviste la torre! ¡Ron, hiciste trampa!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Tú lo viste! ¡Bill, tú lo viste!

—Yo no vi nada... —se desentendió su hermano mayor—. Charlie, acepta que perdiste...

—¡Y que pase el que sigue! —coreó Ron sonriendo ampliamente y elevando los brazos en aire triunfal.

—Deja ya de molestar con ese condenado tablero de ajedrez —acotó Fred algo molesto y de brazos cruzados, enfurruñado—, a no ser que quieras volver a apalear al pobre de Harry.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el muchacho de pelo negro—. Yo no vi que tú lo hayas hecho mucho mejor.

—¿Nadie se atreve? —preguntó Ron sobradamente—. Hermione, ¿tú que dices?

La castaña, quien se encontraba sumida en su libro _Magia disparatada para magos estrambóticos_, no se dio por aludida hasta que Ginny la empujó ligeramente hombro con hombro, ya que estaba sentada a su lado en el sillón.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, yo no... —se disculpó.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Baja del podio a ese fanfarrón! —bromeó Bill.

—No estoy a favor de esa _clase_ de juegos —dijo frunciendo el ceño desaprobadoramente—, y aún si lo estuviera no jugaría. Tengo que terminar este capítulo antes de partir al campamento.

—No quieres jugar porque sabes que no ganarías. Vamos, admite que soy mejor que tú —presionó Ron, sonriendo—. Admítelo.

—Eso quisieras... —espetó Hermione, mostrándose algo molesta. No quería hablar más del tema. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo jugar al ajedrez mágico y tampoco tenía intención de averiguarlo.

—Eras nuestra última esperanza... —se lamentó Ginny sarcásticamente.

—¿Y por qué no juegas tú? —inquirió la castaña—. Eres la única que no ha jugado.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Ron—. Ah, no... déjala. No quiero causarle un trauma permanente ahora que Charlie le está enseñado a jugar. Arruinaría su motivación.

—Ron, ¿acaso tienes miedo? —se burló Fred sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ginny está mejorando mucho. Antes de ayer logró ganarle una partida al grandote éste —aclaró George—. ¿Temes perder la corona, Ronnie?

—Yo la dejé ganar —le susurró Charlie en el oído a Harry.

—No es cierto —contradijo Ginny, quien llegó a escucharlo—, pero... —dudó; no estaba muy segura de querer someterse al trato de su hermano—... creo que dejaré a Ron con su invicto e iré a jugar con Pigwidgeon.

—¡Miedosa! —se burló Ron cantando alegremente.

—¡No te tengo miedo!

—¡Pues demuéstralo!

—¡Bien! —espetó la pelirroja al levantarse bruscamente del sillón con decisión y provocar que George se tambaleara por estar sentado en el apoyabrazos del asiento. Sin embargo, antes de caminar hacia Ron, miró al gemelo con cierta vacilación, como si pidiera ayuda inconscientemente.

Ginny se sentó delante de su hermano con la cabeza en alto. Ambos contrincantes se mostraban sumamente convencidos de sus habilidades y miraban al otro con los ojos estrechados y una actitud desafiante, pero la verdad era que estaban bastante nerviosos por el posible desenlace de esa partida. Ron volvió a tomar las piezas negras, brindándole a Ginny la oportunidad de comenzar primero, como todo un caballero.

El juego comenzó y todos a su alrededor se mantuvieron expectantes a cada movimiento, prestando más atención en esta partida que a cualquiera de las anteriores. Bill analizaba las jugadas al igual que Charlie. Ginny había bloqueado olímpicamente un ataque doble, y Ron no tardó en responder con un contraataque. La pequeña pelirroja no la estaba pasando muy bien. Su fe disminuía a medida que las piezas blancas eran desparramadas por todo el tablero, destruidas. Intentaba ocultar la desesperación, pero Ron realmente sabía jugar y ella era tan sólo una principiante. A pesar de la muy buena defensa que había logrado crear alrededor de su rey, las piezas circundantes estaban desprotegidas y se convertían en un blanco muy fácil para los alfiles de Ron. El chico sonreía por su prominente victoria. Había perdido piezas, pero ninguna tan significante en comparación con las de su hermana.

—Pobre Ginny... —murmuró Harry para sí mismo—. No tiene oportunidad.

—Sí que la tiene —contradijo Bill muy concentradamente, mirando al único espacio vacío dos casilleros delante de la derecha del rey de Ron y al caballo más cercano de Ginny—, sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—Probablemente, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Ron bloquee ese posible jaque—acotó Percy, alejando la vista de su informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y observando el tablero—. Ginny está demasiado nerviosa, no creo que lo descubra a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la mesa central, otra silenciosa discusión se llevaba a cabo.

—No puedo creerlo —espetó George antes de continuar gritando en un susurro—. ¡Ese presumido va a ganar otra vez!

—Hay que admitir que Ron sí sabe jugar... —acotó Hermione, apenas desviando su atención del libro para observar no al tablero, sino a Ron, con una expresión de admiración en el rostro.

—¡Oh, cállate! Si te escucha decir algo así _realmente_ se volverá insoportable—espetó Fred desde el otro lado de su gemelo—. ¿Qué dices si le damos una lección, George?

—Si no se jactara de ser el mejor en ese estúpido juego no me importaría... —acompañó George como justificándose—, pero me exaspera que se crea el rey del ajedrez.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Hermione sarcásticamente.

—¡Tú métete en tus asuntos! —espetó George, haciendo que todos los presentes se dieran media vuelta, incluso Ron, quien le dedicó a los gemelos una mirada asesina antes de volver a centrar su atención en el tablero.

—¡George! —exclamó Fred en el oído de su hermano, procurando que sólo éste le oyera—. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!

Ginny había mejorado un poco y recompuesto de la actuación previa, pero seguía siendo insuficiente. De repente, un movimiento brusco en el sillón le llamó poderosamente la atención, a ella y a todos los presentes. Fred le había sacado el libro de las manos a Hermione, haciendo que ella se levantara del asiento bruscamente.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —bramó Hermione mientras el cabello se le encrespaba.

—¡De ninguna manera! —contestó Fred, elevando el brazo que sujetaba el libro para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de la muchacha—. ¡Me tienes harto con el bendito estudio! ¡Es pleno verano, Hermione!

—¡Devuélveme ese libro ahora mismo, Fred Weasley! —gruñó ella categóricamente—, o si no... —agregó, tanteando su varita.

—¿Si no qué? ¿Usará magia fuera de la escuela, señorita Perfecta?

Hermione arrugó el ceño y aflojó el agarre de la varita, pero continuó con la vista fija en el gemelo.

—Vamos, Fred, devuélvele el libro —dijo Percy—. ¿Una vez que alguien en esta casa es sensato y lee por placer al conocimiento no se lo permites? —continuó elevándose de su asiento antes de Charlie lo tomara del brazo para detenerlo.

—¡Que me lo des! —espetó la chica.

—Si lo quieres, tendrás que venir por él —respondió Fred, moviendo tentadoramente el libro por los aires.

Hermione no se lo hizo repetir y subió al sillón para poder así quedar a la altura del brazo estirado del pelirrojo, pero aún así no pudo alcanzarlo. Harry luchaba con sí mismo tratando de reprimir su risa, una que cada vez se hacía más notoria, mientras que Ginny y George no tenían reparos en soltar las carcajadas que les producía ver a Hermione con una expresión escrutadora saltando infantilmente sobre el sillón, con una mano en el hombro de Fred y la otra extendida para poder alcanzar su libro.

—¡Oigan, quieren dejar de jugar! —bramó Ron, enfurecido por haber interrumpido la partida—. ¡Intento concentrarme!

Era el momento ideal. George guiñó un ojo a Charlie y pasó por detrás de Fred empujándolo fuertemente aunque con disimulo, provocando que éste se tropezara con el apoyabrazos del sillón y cayera sobre él... y sobre Hermione.

—¡Fred, me aplastas!

—¡Aléjate de ella, estúpido imbécil! —gritó Ron, dejando atrás su lugar frente al tablero y yendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su hermano, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y jalando de él hasta que se enderezara y saliera de encima de Hermione.

En ese segundo, Charlie se acercó a su hermanita y movió una pieza mal ubicada, mientras que Bill le chistó y le susurró:

—El caballo... Ginny, el caballo...

Una vez que las aguas se hubieran calmado, Hermione recuperó su libro, pero lejos de volver a sentarse cerca de los gemelos, se dirigió ofendidamente junto a Harry, quien seguía mirándola algo divertido.

Ron tenía unas ganas terribles de asesinar sin piedad a Fred por haber terminado un par de segundos sobre su mejor amiga -por supuesto, sólo debido a cuestiones de salud. Hermione podría haber salido lastimada-, por lo que con los ojos entornados regresó a su lugar frente al tablero.

Era el turno de Ginny. Sabía que era algo deshonroso, pero teniendo de su lado la sonrisa burlona de sus dos hermanos mayores y las ganas de darle una paliza a Ron, accedió y movió aquella pieza.

Ron miró el movimiento atónitamente, como si Ginny hubiera depositando la pieza en el casillero correspondiente en cámara lenta. En seguida, fingiendo inocencia y con una sonrisa radiante y suficiente, ella dijo:

—Jaque mate.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo...?

—¡PERDISTE! ¡Ginny lo hiciste! —gritó George, triunfante—. ¡Bien hecho, enana!

—¡Eso es! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —Fred.

—¡Esperen! No puede ser... —Ron estaba atónito—. Ella no pudo...

—¡Claro que pude! Así que deja ya de fanfarronear de una buena vez.

—¡GINNY!

La pelirroja reía divertidamente ante la impotencia e incomprensión de su hermano.

—¡Quiero la revancha! —espetó Ron—. ¡Ven a pegar tu estúpido trasero a la silla que vamos a jugar otra vez!

—¡RONALD! —El grito provino de algún lugar de la cocina—. ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito, si no quieres pasar el resto del verano encerrado en esta casa!

Harry y Hermione rieron entre dientes, pero la pequeña pelirroja procuró responder el reto de su hermano.

—¡Claro! —contestó Ginny—, sólo espera a que practique un par de años más con Charlie o Bill así pueda ganarte en todas las de la ley.

Ron entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué significa...? —preguntó sospechosamente.

—Vamos, Ronnie —lo consoló Charlie—, que no es algo tan grave...

—Tú fuiste, ¿verdad?

Charlie se fingió ofendido pero su expresión lo delataba.

—¿Yo? —inquirió él inocentemente.

—¡La ayudaste! ¡Lo sabía! —Ron estaba furioso y eso provocó las risas de todos sus hermanos—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ayudarla?

—Ay, deja el drama para otro día, Ronnie —le dijo Ginny al bajarse de la espalda de su hermano Bill, quien la había alzado a modo de festejo—. Sabes que eres el que mejor juega —continuó, sincera.

—Así es, compañero —acompañó Harry, acercándose a ellos—. ¿No es así, Hermione?

—Bueno... si tuviera que ser cien por ciento fiel a mis convicciones, diría que eres un bruto —contestó ella, antes de ruborizarse un poco y evitar la mirada de su amigo pelirrojo—, pero... sí, eres un estupendo jugador de ajedrez, Ron.

El chico se contagió un poco del rubor de su compañera.

—Aún así —acotó Ron, quien sonrió a pesar de intentar ocultar su entusiasmo—, me debes la revancha, Ginny.

* * *

**Nota de Autora****: **Primero que nada: ¡feliz cumple, Ginny! Ahora sí, ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mi esta nueva actualización. La inspiración no llegaba y de hecho no llegó, pero salió esto. A ver que opinan... ¡sean piadosos con los tomates! Jaja :P

¡Casi lo olvido! Las Tortitas Weasley, son invensión pura y exclusiva de Riswe en su historia Mágica Navidad. Hermosa historia...


	12. Un total y completo nerd

**¡****FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PERCY WEASLEY****!  
22-08-09**

* * *

**12. ****Un total y completo nerd**** (**_**trabajo**_**)**

—No entiendo como puede pasarse todo el día metido con esos pergaminos. No puede ser saludable...

—Ya sabes como es, Charlie... su vida depende de su trabajo.

—Pues esa es una clara señal de que le falta atención femenina. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que...?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero podríamos presentarle a alguna distracción.

—No... déjalo que se arregle solo. Si eligió el celibato él sabrá por qué. Aunque... de todos modos tendría que refrescar su mente y despejarla de tanto trabajo. ¡Es su cumpleaños!

—Tienes razón, Charlie... ¡Oye, Perce! —Bill llamó a su hermano para que se les acercara, pero Percy ni siquiera se molestó en despegar la vista de su informe—. ¡Percy! —volvió a intentar, pero el muchacho lucía demasiado concentrado en la tarea que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Te estamos llamando, pedazo de inútil! —gritó Charlie, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Esta vez, Percy desvió la mirada los segundos necesarios para escrutar a sus hermanos y luego la regresó a su cometido.

—Un segundo... —murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

Charlie, no contento con la respuesta, se levantó del cómodo lugar bajo el cerezo en que había estado acostado e hizo un gesto a Bill con la cabeza para que lo acompañara. Percy no se percató del movimiento de sus hermanos sino hasta que sintió la respiración de ambos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió su hermano mayor. Al escuchar la voz de Bill, Percy rápidamente tomó todos los pergaminos en un montón y se apresuró a meterlos dentro del maletín que tenía a su lado.

—Nada —respondió atropelladamente—. Reviso unos archivos del señor Shacklebolt para clasificarlos.

—Perce, estamos disfrutando de la _hermosa_ reunión familiar que no teníamos desde hace siglos —comenzó Charlie, enfatizando algunas palabras—, ¿y tú estás sentado clasificando archivos? ¡Eres un total y completo _nerd_!

—Quiero darle buena impresión al ministro —se excusó éste.

—Kingsley te conoce perfectamente y sabe muy bien que eres de confianza —refutó Bill—. ¿En qué andas?

—¿Qué? En nada raro —respondió Percy y tomó con ambas manos su valija dispuesto a dejar a los otros dos hablando solos; le temblaban las manos. La expresión nerviosa intentando aparentar calma en los ojos de Percy abrió una duda en los dos veteranos.

—¿Adónde vas tan apurado? —inquirió Charlie entornando los ojos—, ¿qué tienes en ese maletín?

—Mis archivos —contestó rápidamente, y con el dedo índice acomodó las gafas que habían resbalado por su nariz.

—Te ayudaré a clasificarlos —presionó Bill— así podrás ir a disfrutar de lo que queda de tu día. Pásame la maletín.

—No —Percy abrazó la valija y retrocedió unos pasos—. Voy a dejarla en mi habitación. Tienes razón, mejor voy adentro socializar con los demás.

—Percy... —advirtió Bill— ¿qué tienes en la valija?

—Ya te lo dije —replicó Percy—, cosas del trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpan...

El muchacho se hizo un hueco entre sus dos hermanos y se apresuró a adentrarse en La Madriguera, donde su madre junto con Fleur organizaba los últimos detalles para el festejo de ese veintidós de agosto, y mandoneaban a todos los demás para que ayudaran.

—No tiene caso... —murmuró Bill, rascándose la barbilla.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa del jardín que hasta el momento había ocupado Percy. Cuando lo hizo, pudo vislumbrar un par de hojas que seguramente habían escapado de las manos de su hermano bajo la mesa.

—Oye, Bill, mira esto —dijo y extendió uno de los pergaminos al muchacho. Era una página del diario _El Profeta_ algo gastada y del mes anterior, con la foto de una joven muy elegante y prolija.

—Audrey Backer —dijo Bill al leer el epígrafe—, Jefa de Personal del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Es el departamento donde trabaja Percy.

—Y aquí hay una carta de parte de ella... —comentó Charlie mientras ojeaba otro de los pergaminos—. ¡Gárgolas galopantes! —exclamó él al leer las cosas que en ella decía—. ¡Bien hecho, Percy! —gritó triunfante y le señaló a Bill que leyera también un párrafo que nombraba a "una mesa de la oficina número 957".

—Bueno —dijo éste cuando terminó de leerla—, me parece que nuestro hermano no siempre está tan metido en su trabajo, después de todo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Décadas que no aparecía... (mentira, 11 días). Pero hey! es el cumpleaños de Percy y me agarró de imprevisto! Tuve que escribir lo primero que se me vino a la mente y salió algo así... habría querido que los que interrogaran a Percy fueran los gemelos (seguramente se burlarían de él mucho más), pero no lo hice porque era después de la guerra y... Freddie... bueno ustedes ya saben que pasó con él. Igual estoy en duda! Quizá Fred no ha muerto! Una amiga lo dice tan, pero tan convencida que ya hasta me está convenciendo a mi... pero por ahora hago caso a Rowling en eso. Igualmente Charlie y Bill lo interrogaron por ellos :P jaja.

Estoy sufriendo una ausencia de inspiración fatal. Espero que se me pase pronto, pero juro que me cuesta horrores escribir cualquier, cualquier cosa. Espero que sólo sea un lapsus.

Voy a contestar dos reviews anónimos, nunca lo hice pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo :P

**ninnypotter:** Te aseguro que si Ginny practica mucho, mucho, podrá ganarle en todas las de la ley aunque sea una sola vez (pero le costaría y mucho, jaja). Besotes, niña!

**Susy Snape:** Me alegra que hayas tenido tiempo de leer (sé perfectamente cómo te "explotan"), y también que te gustara la escena familiar, jaja. Susy, te extraño! (ya sabes donde). Un besote enorme y tómate tu tiempo para descansar... ¡te lo mereces!


	13. ¿Qué es esto?

**13. ****¿Qué es esto?**** (**_**libro**_**)**

Ginny subió al altillo de la Madriguera rápidamente. Tenía un humor de perros y cara de muy pocos amigos. Definitivamente, ese no era el mejor día de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Al llegar al final del tramo de la escalera, golpeó la puerta tres veces.

―¡Ron! ―espetó amargamente―. Mamá te llama; dice que es hora de que ayudes a la humanidad y vayas a limpiar el gallinero.

Luego de un momento sin respuestas, continuó.

―¡Te estoy hablando a ti, pedazo de inútil! ¡Ve a limpiar el gallinero!

El silencio fue la única contestación que recibió.

―¡Ron! ―Ginny golpeó la puerta con más fuerza―. ¡Sal de ahí dentro, estúpido troll, y has lo que te digo!... ¡RON!

Ginny golpeó la entrada con terribles ganas. Cualquiera diría que se estaba desquitando con la destartalada habitación de su hermano, ya que hacía sólo unos pocos días que habían regresado de Hogwarts… y había visto a Harry por última vez.

Furiosa, abrió la puerta con decisión y la cara totalmente fruncida. Escudriñó de un solo vistazo el cuarto, pero su hermano no parecía estar allí dentro. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos esperando verlo escondido en algún lugar pero tampoco lo encontró. Estaba a punto de alejarse de ese sitio cuando descubrió algo que le llamó ponderosamente la atención.

«¿Es eso un libro?»

La pelirroja caminó hasta la cama donde dormía su hermano y agarró el libro que yacía sobre ella. Era un ejemplar nuevo pero debido al aspecto sumamente desprolijo y maltratado y a los marcadores naranjas que decoraban varias páginas, lo disimulaba muy bien.

―¿_Doce Maneras de Encantar a una Bruja_?

Ron entró a su habitación en ese preciso instante para congelarse en el umbral al notar que su hermana tenía el libro que él había estado leyendo antes de ir al baño, no más de cinco minutos atrás, y lo revisaba con suma atención.

―Ron, ¿y esto?...

La pronunciación de su nombre lo sacó de la impresión.

―¿Eso? Hum… ―La furia era la mejor opción para obviar la pregunta―. ¡Ginny! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?

Ginny miró a su hermano con incredulidad.

―¡Nadie te invitó a entrar! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera ya mismo de aquí!

La pelirroja formó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

―No puedo creerlo… ¡Merlín, Ron! ―No pudo evitar sonreír―. ¿De veras necesitas de un libro para conquistarla?

Ron enrojeció como un tomate apenas oyó la pregunta, entró a la habitación con brusquedad y le arrebató el libro de las manos a su divertida hermana.

―¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

Ron la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a empujarla fuera de su habitación.

―¡Tranquilo, Ron! ―Ginny seguía hablando entre sonrisas―. No voy a decírselo a nadie. Aunque… todo depende de cómo te portes conmigo, hermanito.

―A mí no me amenaces. ¡Fuera, fuera! ―le dijo él sacándola por el umbral de la puerta.

―¡Ya, Ron! ―Por más que lo intentaba, no podía parar de sonreír―. No hace falta que leas un libro para eso… ―le dijo ella dándose media vuelta para afrontarlo―. Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres… «aunque me metería en un terreno complicado…» ―pensó ella.

Ron relajó el rostro y pensó unos segundos.

―Gracias ―respondió él, volviendo un par de pasos hacia atrás―, pero prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. No me fío de las boconas como tú.

Y dicho eso, la puerta de la habitación se cerró tan violentamente que Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza del susto que se llevó, y su cabello flameó por el viento provocado.

―¡Eres un bruto! ―el rostro de Ginny hervía de rabia por lo que comenzó a bajar las escaleras con avidez, pero luego recordó para qué había subido allí en primer lugar. Volvió a subir, se acercó a la puerta y susurró―. Ron… ―lo llamó a través de la madera―. Mamá dijo que debes limpiar el gallinero ―dijo secamente.

Un bufido se oyó como respuesta.

―Perdóname, Ron, no quise ponerte nervioso ―Esperó un momento a que respondiera y luego agregó―. Me siento orgullosa de ti… Al fin estás buscando una forma de mejorar tu idiotez.

Ginny se apresuró a bajar del altillo corriendo entre risas mientras Ron corrió hacia su puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

―¡Púdrete! ―llegó a gritarle él, pero disimuladamente formó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota de Autor****a**: ¡Hola a todos! Hace bastante que no aparecía en esta historia. La verdad es que se me está haciendo muy complicado traducir EPDA y escribir lo propio a la vez, por eso decidí llegar hasta el capítulo 15 de este fic y terminarlo. ¡No tengo inspiración! Estoy saturada con cosas de la facultad, y cada vez que encuentro tiempo para escribir... traduzco. Por eso creo que lo mejor será terminarlo. Igual seguramente me arrepienta y vuelva con un "No es fácil ser un Weasley II" para escribir todas las cosas que tenía en mente y no pude, pero por ahora voy a escribir dos más y ya está. Cambiando de tema, ojalá les guste esto que escribí el año pasado por octubre/noviembre antes de que se me rompiera el disco duro de la PC (esta viñeta se salvó porque la tenía escrita en un cuaderno :P). Les mando un beso a todos y los mejores deseos. ¡Nos vemos! Mel :)


	14. Un nuevo logo

**14. ****Un nuevo logo**** (**_**pergamino**_**)**

En la biblioteca, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Neville se encontraban escribiendo un complicado ensayo de Pociones para entregar al profesor Slughorn a la siguiente clase. Horas habían pasado desde que se sentaron en aquella mesa vacía para comenzar el trabajo. Hermione, quien ya casi había terminado, se negaba a ayudar al resto con algo más que indicaciones sobre los libros que debían leer; Harry llevaba compuesto un poco más de la mitad; Neville apenas si llegaba al tercio; y Ron… Ron no había escrito ni tres renglones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres chicos se había percatado de ese hecho, ya que Ron se mostraba muy concentrado trazando líneas sobre el pergamino.

Al terminar, Hermione hechó un vistazo por sobre las cabezas de sus amigos para observar el progreso de cada uno y notó la distracción del pecoso pelirrojo.

―Ron… ¿qué haces?

El chico levantó la vista y cubrió con sus brazos el pergamino en un acto reflejo.

―Nada ―respondió él.

―Estás escribiendo el ensayo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Hermione entornando los ojos, suspicaz.

―¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?

La respuesta veloz y atropellada llamó la atención de Harry y de Neville también. Hermione lo observó en silencio. Ron la miraba fijamente con los ojos cubiertos por un velo nervioso mientras se esforzaba en ocultar el pergamino con sus brazos todo lo que podía. Sudaba.

―Muy bien ―concedió Hermione, aún dudando―. Muéstrame por dónde vas así te ayudo a terminar ―dijo y extendió la mano para que colocara en ella el pedazo de papel.

―No, no hace falta.

Era un hecho: Ron no había escrito ni una sola palabra del ensayo y ella lo supo perfectamente al oír esa respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo Ron rechazaba una ofrenda de ayuda para con las tareas?

―¡Eres increíble! ¿Estuvimos aquí durante tres horas y ni siquiera has empezado? ¡Es el colmo!

―¿Y qué era lo que escribías, Ron? ―preguntó Harry, intrigado, aunque al segundo prefirió no haberlo hecho debido a la mirada de odio que el pelirrojo le dedicó.

―No escribía nada, sólo hacía pasar el tiempo hasta que alguno terminara y me pudiera copiar de su ensayo.

La respuesta, en sí, era bastante sincera.

―El pergamino ―ordenó Hermione de una forma categórica.

―¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes.

―Quiero el pergamino, Ronald ―repitió ella de muy mala manera.

―Dije que no.

Ron hizo del pergamino un bollito y lo ocultó tras su espalda.

―¡Que me lo des! ―espetó Hermione levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia él.

Harry y Neville miraban la escena más agotados que divertidos. Después de un rato de discutir, Hermione logró hacerse del bollito mediante un hechizo "accio" y se apresuró a ojearlo antes de que Ron se lo arrebatara.

―¿Qué es esto?

La muchacha descubrió en el centro del papel una enorme "H" dibujada con mucho cuidado, muy bonita, por cierto, ya que había sido decorada con tribales y diversas formas.

―¿Eso? Eh… ―Las orejas de Ron habían comenzado a teñirse de un profundo tono rojizo, el cual se volvía más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba sin formular una respuesta coherente―… nada.

―¿Nada? Estuviste tres horas haciéndole garabatos a una… una letra ―dijo Hermione tragando saliva

―A mí me parece un muy buen logo ―interrumpió Harry luego de ver el pergamino sobre la mesa.

―¿Logo? ―inquirió Hermione desviando la vista hacia su mejor amigo.

―¡Sí, eso! ―exclamó Ron―. ¿No te parece algo anticuado el logo de Hogwarts? En mi opinión, éste se ve mucho mejor ―explicó él rápidamente.

―Ah… ―pronunció Hermione vagamente―. Pues… sí… se ve bastante bien. ¡Pero eso no quita que hayas estado perdiendo tiempo valioso en algo sumamente relevante! ―soltó ella con un grito―. ¡Ni pienses que te ayudaré! ¡Y ni Harry ni Neville te prestarán sus ensayos para copiarlos! ¡Eres un irresponsable, Ronald Weasley!

Y dicho esto, Hermione salió disparada de la biblioteca justo a tiempo para evitar a Madame Pince, quien venía a detener el barullo.

―La verdad es que te has esmerado bastante en este logo, Ron ―dijo Harry mientras juntaba sus cosas―. Y ese corazoncito de la derecha le da un toque especial.

Ron echó un vistazo hacia su amigo y lo vio darse media vuelta para marchar junto a Neville a la sala común.

«Lo sabe», pensó Ron, pero no se atrevió a responder nada. Simplemente, se dedicó a tomar sus posesiones y partir tras sus amigos.

* * *

**Nota de Autor****a**: ¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Espero que perfectos como yo. Se me dio por hacer una viñeta así, más a lo infantil porque me acordé de mis propias experiencias en el colegio cada vez que me encontraban con "las manos en la masa", o mejor dicho, en la mesa y en las hojas, jaja. Adoro a Ron. Bueno, sólo queda una viñeta más y podemos despedirnos tranquilamente. Espero que les haya gustado ésta también. Nos leemos prontito, Mel.


	15. Ni una palabra

**15. ****Ni una palabra**** (**_**amor**_**)**

_Una mirada no dice nada  
__y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo  
__como la lluvia sobre tu cara  
__o el viejo mapa de algún tesoro_

Miró el reloj una vez más. Faltaba menos de un cuarto de hora para que su padres regresaran. Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla. No podía permitir que nadie la viera llorar.

Estaba acostumbrada a esta pequeña rutina. Desde pequeña había sabido controlar sus emociones para no derramarlas delante de persona alguna, aunque eso no significase que no las tuviese. Ser la hermana menor de seis hombres la había endurecido, pero inevitablemente su fortaleza debía flaquear de vez en cuando, aunque no eran muy frecuentes las situaciones en las que eso sucedía. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas su entereza se veía amenaza con dolorosa continuidad y cada vez era más difícil aparentar delante de todos los demás.

No estaba bien y, lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Un vacío dentro de su alma se estaba apoderando de su ánimo y ya no quería echarse atrás. La vida parecía no tener ningún sentido. Hacía sólo un par de meses habría jurado que al fin las cosas empezaban a ir perfectas, tal y como siempre las había soñado desde que conoció a un pequeño y escuálido niñito en el andén de la estación del tren años atrás, pero al parecer era todo demasiado bueno para ser real.

Volvió a llorar. No quería hacerlo, pero era más fuerte que ella. Sus lágrimas estaban llenas de remordimiento, de angustia y de miedo. No podía creer que aquél que se jactaba de amarla la estuviera haciendo sufrir semejante agonía. No podía descifrar qué era lo que le más dolía. Estaba furiosa, enojada, llena de rabia por quedar aislada de todos y de todo lo que ocurría. Ya no era una niña, podía tomar sus propias decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias que estas le traerían. Pero no, siempre había alguien más decidiendo por ella: su mamá, su papá, sus hermanos... y ahora su amor también. Ella se sentía culpable de permitirles manejar su vida, pero ¿qué podía hacer si ya nadie tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones? Harry quería cuidarla, protegerla de todo lo malo que le pudiera pasar pero no entendía que lo peor ya le estaba ocurriendo. La estaba alejando de él, la rechazaba para que ella no se viera atada a alguien sin futuro. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan imbécil? ¿Qué sentido hay en el futuro si no lo puede vivir junto a la persona que se elije? Ella había decidido acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo si así fuera necesario y hacerlo con la cabeza en alto porque tenía un propósito, tenía un motivo. Ella lo amaba. Empero, Harry se comportaba como un egoísta. Él la protegía pero no le permitía a ella protegerlo a él. Harry no podría vivir sin Ginny, pero Ginny tendría que vivir sin Harry si algo horrible sucediese. Eso no es amor, eso es egoísmo.

Lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, tenía pánico de sólo pensar en todas las cosas que podrían llegar a pasar y ella sin estar allí para acompañarlo como sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Es que acaso ellos tenían más derecho que ella? La mezcla de impotencia, rencor, terror y dolor la estaban destrozando, por lo que la única forma que había encontrado para no enloquecer era expresar sus sentimientos a través de esas asquerosas lágrimas. Ojos y nariz enrojecidos, mejillas empapadas, labios resecos y voluntad inexistente. No podía parar de llorar.

Trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad sonó un débil golpe en la puerta y el chirrido de las bisagras viejas abrirse. Ron apareció del otro lado del umbral mirando con preocupación el sitio donde se encontraba la mujercita. Al parecer todo el mundo ya había regresado al hogar. Ginny volteó y se apresuró a limpiar lo mejor posible todo rastro del sufrimiento que venía viviendo en vano; él ya la había visto.

Esperando que entrase y le dijera que dejara de llorar, que Harry lo hizo por su bien y que todo iba a mejorar, Ginny afrontó a su hermano intentando parecer lo más entera posible, pero la mirada condescendiente de él volvió a aflojar toda su fortaleza y la contención de las ganas de llorar era cada vez más imposible y evidente. Bajó la mirada sin poder seguir sosteniéndola. Necesitaba estar sola un segundo más. Hipando y controlando a medio pelo sus emociones se enderezó y fue donde su hermano para cerrar la puerta y echarlo de su habitación. Apenas tomó el picaporte en sus manos, Ron ingresó a la habitación y sin mediar palabra la abrazó. La abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si con ese abrazo pudiera decirle todo lo que con palabras le era imposible explicar. Ginny se hundió en el contacto aferrándose a su hermano como si le suplicase que alejase todo el mal que estaba viviendo mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon por sus mejillas.

No era necesario que ninguno de los dos dijese nada. Con ese abrazo, ya lo estaban diciendo todo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno gente, este es el fin. Estoy muy contenta de poder haber terminado esta historia, porque aunque tenía planeados muchos capítulos más lo mejor era dejarla hasta este punto y quizá continuar con una segunda parte en algún momento. Gracias por acompañarme en todo este tiempo y por criticarme también. Sus palabras siempre fueron las que me impulsaron a mejorar y a querer llegar a este punto final. Ojalá les haya gustado todo lo que tuve para ofrecerles. Un saludo enorme a todos, Mel.


	16. Indices

¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí de nuevo para agradecerles infinítamente los reviews que me dejaron en el último capítulo. Sé que quizás fue algo sorpresiva mi decisión de dejarla hasta ese punto, pero yo siento que hice bien porque así no me voy a ver obligada a escribir cualquier cosa simplemente para actualizar y voy a poder terminar la bendita traducción de EPDA al fin con más tranquilidad. De todas formas les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para hacerme saber que al menos hasta donde escribí les gustó.

Para terminar definitivamente con esta primera parte de "No es fácil ser un Weasley" decidí subir los índices que tenía planeado escribir desde que comencé con este fic, pero como no sabía qué cosas eran las que iba a escribir no podía hacerlo. Ahora lo pude hacer. Son tres índices diferentes: el primero es según la temporalidad de las viñetas, desde la que ocurrió primero hasta la final: el segundo es un índice que muestra en qué capítulos aparece cada uno de los hermanitos Weasley: y el tercero y último están ordenados alfabéticamente por la palabra clave que le puse a cada capítulo desde el principio. Espero que les guste la idea.

Una vez más, gracias por acompañarme en este hermoso viaje que fue recorrer la vida de cada uno de mis percosos preferidos. Muchísimos abrazos, besos y apretujones cariñosos de mi parte a cada uno de ustedes. Nos leemos prontito, Mel.

* * *

**INDICE POR TEMPORALIDAD**

1. Pequeñas grandes consecuencias (2)  
2. Jaque mate (11)  
3. No salió como yo esperaba (5)  
4. Esa estúpida sonrisa (6)  
5. Golpe de suerte (9)  
6. ¡No tiene nada que ver con él! (3)  
7. Un nuevo logo (14)  
8. De bajo perfil (8)  
9. Es sólo una cuestión de edad (4)  
10. Ni una palabra (15)  
11. ¿Qué es esto? (13)  
12. Si fueras gay (10)  
13. Un total y completo nerd (12)  
14. Porque él me pidió que lo hiciéramos (1)  
15. ¡No quiero ver! (7)

**INDICE POR PERSONAJES**

**Bill Weasley  
**Capítulos 2, 10, 11 y 12

**Charlie Weasley  
**Capítulos 2, 10, 11 y 12

**Percy Weasley  
**Capítulos 2, 11 y 12

**Fred Weasley  
**Capítulos 2, 4, 5, 9 y 11

**George Weasley  
**Capítulos 2, 4, 5, 9 y 11

**Ron Weasley  
**Capítulos 2, 7, 11, 13, 14 y 15

**Ginny Weasley  
**Capítulos 1, 3, 6, 7, 8, 11, 13 y 15

**INDICE POR TEMATICA**

**Ajedrez** - capítulo 11  
**Amor** - capítulo 15  
**Beso **- capítulo 8  
**Biblioteca** - capítulo 14  
**Bludger **- capítulo 9  
**Cobertizo** - capítulo 7  
**Día de los Inocentes** - capítulo 5  
**Legeremancia** - capítulo 3  
**Libro** - capítulo 13  
**Magia accidental** - capítulo 2  
**Pergamino** - capítulo 6  
**Pareja** - capítulo 10  
**Pijama** - capítulo 1  
**Secreto** - capítulo 4  
**Trabajo **- capítulo 5


End file.
